Como una Familia
by acarlalala
Summary: A pesar de que Neal es un adulto se comporta como el hijo adolescente rebelde de Peter y Elizabeth, quienes desde el principio se comportan como los padres del muchacho. Warning: Spanking, nalgadas, castigo corporal si no le gusta este tipo de fic no lo lea.
1. Chapter 1

Elizabeth Burke había llegado de su viaje hace 2 horas, estaba sentada en el taburete de su tocador, coqueta poniéndose perfume Chanel el último y exquisito toque de su provocativo atuendo, le tenía preparada una sorpresita a Peter.

Escuchó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y dando una última sonrisa al espejo de su tocador bajó a sorprender a su esposo, vio el medio cuerpo agachado de Peter fuera del armario donde se guardan los abrigos, se acercó a él y le dio una sexy nalgada para saludarlo.

-_**Hola guapo…**_

_**-Auch!**_

…la sorprendida fue ella.

_**-NEAL!**_

Elizabeth se puso pálida y estaba queriendo que la tierra se la tragase por haber confundido el trasero de Neal Caffrey con el de Peter Burke …pero que hacía Neal en su casa?.

_**-Cómo entraste?!-**_Pregunta absurda, cuando una puerta fue rival para éste chico? mmm nunca_- __**Qué estabas haciendo ahí!?**__-_la pobre Elizabeth intentaba cubrirse con un almohadón del sofá la lencería que llevaba puesta mientras lento retrocedía sus pasos.

Neal cerró fuerte los ojos en cuanto se giró para ver a Elizabeth estaba mil veces más avergonzado que ella y recién ahora estaba considerando lo que siempre le decía el agente sobre tocar la puerta antes de entrar.

**-**_**Todo es culpa de Peter**_**- **Le contestó rápido a El como un niño en apuros.

**-**_**Ahora qué hiciste Neal!?**_**- **A Elizabeth se le pasó la vergüenza y estaba empezando a sentir enojo.

El muchacho empezó a balbucear excusas, tratando inútilmente de dar una explicación por irrumpir sin permiso el hogar Burke, aunque Elizabeth no tenía hijos propios Neal había logrado activar ése sexto sentido de madre que tienen las mujeres al parir… y ahora "mamá" sabía que lo que le decía el muchacho eran puras mentiras, seguro el CI de su esposo se mandó una trastada de antaño que enojó mucho a Peter, tanto que lo mandó a su casa.

**-**_**Siéntate en el sofá y no te muevas jovencito!, vuelvo enseguida.**_

De todo lo que había dicho Neal una frase alarmó a Elizabeth tenía que hablar seriamente con el muchacho y comunicarse con Peter de inmediato no podía creer lo que Neal le había dicho.

**-**_**Jovencito!?**_Neal pensaba mientras caminaba lento con los ojos cerrados en dirección al sofá-_**Ni si quiera me escuchó!-**_no le gustaba que la dulce y tierna El se enoje con él.

Elizabeth subía as escaleras de espaldas todavía tapándose con el almohadón el pronunciado escote que quería lucirle a Peter aunque Neal tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados ella no se atrevía a dar vuelta, tenía puesto un Babydoll de chifón y encaje Angel Fantasies de Victoria´s Secret.

Después de 5 minutos Elizabeth salía de su habitación vestida con un deportivo simple y holgado determinada hablar con Neal pero…

**BUM!**

…el fuerte sonido de la puerta cerrándose anunciaba la llegada de Peter Burke entrando con toda la expresión de un "papá" enojado.

**-**_**Neal Caffrey! dónde estás?!**_**- **Peter entró airado, agotado, sin aliento, había estado corriendo 5 calles persiguiendo al jovencito.

En cuanto Elizabeth fue a cambiarse Neal recordó la fuerte razón por la que abrió el armario de la casa Burke…escuchó la llegada del agente y se quedó escondido en el armario donde se guardan los abrigos.

**-**_**Buenas noches agente especial Peter Burke.**_

Elizabeth estaba a mitad de las escaleras con una mirada de reproche hacia su esposo…como el agente conocía muy bien a su esposa se acercó a ella y le saludó, algo en su interior le decía que él era la razón de su enojo.

**-**_**Hola Hon…llegaste! que tal el vuelo?**_

Elizabeth solo se cruzó de brazos y empezó a mover los dedos de su mano derecha a un ritmo lento, Peter sabía que estaba molesta, suspiró abatido-_**Shhhhh**_**-** que día infernal había tenido y aun no iba terminar!

_**-Elizabeth perdóname…yo olvide que volvías hoy…no fui a recogerte lo sien…**_  
_**-Peter quiero saber que paso con Neal.**_

Elizabeth fue directa y puntual, tenía que escuchar la versión completa de Peter.

**-**_**Hon lo que pasó es que Neal…**_

Un sigiloso muchacho salió de su escondite y caminaba a grandes pasos de puntillas en dirección a la puerta… en dirección a la libertad… estaba a punto de salir pero…

**-**_**NEAL CAFFREY! NO TE ATREVAS A DAR UN PASO MAS… TE DIJE QUE TE QUEDARAS SENTADO EN EL SOFA!**_

Elizabeth trataba de entender la explicación que le daba su esposo cuando vio a Neal querer escaparse de su casa como si fuera un adolescente travieso que huía de las consecuencias por desobedecer a "papá" y haber enojado a "mamá".

El cuadro de los Burke en las escaleras y Neal a poquito de salirse con su gusto, escapándose, era demasiado cómico que para sumarle más risas en cuanto Elizabeth le gritó a Neal, el jovencito sólo suspiró con desgano y furioso se volvió a sentar en el sofá con los brazos cruzados, en realidad Neal parecía el "hijo" rebelde de Peter y Elizabeth.

**-**_**Este caso era muy importante Elizabeth estaba entre papelado ya 10 años y durante éstos tres días hemos logrado avances como nunca, todo iba bien hasta que NEAL-**_ Peter levantó la voz exageradamente asegurándose de que el muchacho lo escuchara-_**decidió hacerse el HEROE y se fue sin un buck up haciéndose secuestrar por los criminales 6 horas!-**_ fue cuando Neal no aguanto más y también empezó a gritar…

**-**_**Elizabeth si ha habido avances en el caso éstos tres días es por mí no por PETER-**_ Neal levantó la voz como el agente hace poco-_** y yo lo tenía TODO controlado incluso la parte del secuestro!**_

Elizabeth escuchaba el griterío de los dos "hombres" que estaban en la casa, cada uno quería ganarse la aprobación de ella…_inicio de apuestas quien gana ésta codiciada aprobación de Elizabeth Peter o Neal?._

**-**_**Oh si claro es por eso que te encontramos atado a una silla y medio desnudo-**_ eso le aclaró a El por que Neal tenía puesto el abrigo largo de su esposo, el muchacho había perdido parte de su ropa!- _**a punto de recibir descargas eléctricas! que bien controlado lo tenías Caffrey! te felicito!.**_

**-**_**Pues muchas gracias! porque de no ser por MI tendrías todavía un caso sepultado en papeles y no un criminal tras las rejas!.**_

_**-No será el único el que va a estar tras las rejas muchachito enseguida le vas hacer compañía!.**_

Una típica escena entre el agente y el asesor, Peter marcaba su teléfono celular pretendiendo hacer asustar al muchacho y Neal lo miraba desafiante pretendiendo hacerle creer que le importaba un reverendo cacahuate volver a prisión…ahora lo típico sería que Elizabeth sea el centro de reflexión para que su esposo se calme y le diera oportunidad de explicarse al muchacho pero hoy El iba a comportarse atípicamente.

**-**_**Y bien acaso están tardando en contestar Peter mmm déjame pensar**__- _Neal jugueteaba con sus dedos_-__** será porque ni si quiera marcaste un número real! porque sabes que digo la verdad!**_

**-**_**Neal siéntate en el sofá y quédate callado no quiero oír ni una palabra más de tu boca!**_**...**_quienes apostaron que le daba la razón a Neal se equivocaron._

El muchacho estaba dolido, Elizabeth siempre tomaba partido por escucharle, tenerle paciencia, hablarle y ahora!...quería decir un último y dramático discurso pero optó por sentarse bruscamente en el sofá y patear un periódico que colgaba en la mesa de café…si Neal estaba enojado con "mamá" porque había tomado partido por escuchar solo a "papá".

Peter tenía la más satisfactoria sonrisa en su rostro, Elizabeth siempre era la intermediaria para que él cambie de opinión sobre su actuar con Neal Caffrey.

**-**_**Y tu Peter quita esa sonrisa de tu rostro tu y yo vamos hablar seriamente en la cocina**_**…**_quienes apostaron que le daba la razón a Peter también se equivocaron, Elizabeth no le dio a ninguno la razón jeje perdón si no di la tercera opción de las apuestas una pequeña travesura mía._

Ambos "padres" pasaron a la cocina para hablar de su "hijo".

**-**_**Elizabeth ese mocoso se ha pasado todo el día desobedeciéndome al grado de casi hacerse matar siendo secuestrado, comenzó…**_

Peter empezó a enumerar cada una de las cosas que había hecho Neal como hace un "papá" que se queja con su esposa porque su "hijo" se había portado muy muy pero muy mal durante su ausencia…no es que Neal se portara mejor estando Elizabeth en la ciudad pero hay que darle el beneficio de la duda al pobrecito.

**-…**_**y para cerrar con broche de oro se ha bajado del auto de Hughes en plena vía y se echó a correr hacia acá como si fuera un medallista olímpico.**_

Elizabeth suspiro abatida ella también había tenido un día infernal entre su regreso y en una reunión con un cliente quisquilloso que había contratado los servicios del catering de su empresa y ahora tenía que lidiar con su travieso "hijo"…otra vez su sexto sentido de mamá se activó a full.

**-**_**Peter espera un momento tu no lo enviaste aquí?**_  
_**-No Hon, él vino corriendo para acá como…como…**_

Peter se trabó en las palabras que quería de decir, como terminar la frase sin que sonora ridículo?, Elizabeth le miraba confundida.

**-**_**Como si fueras su mamá y quisiera quejarse contigo.**_

El agente no pudo disimular la sonrisa dibujada en su rostro y es que cuando estaban llevando a Neal a donde Jun, con Hughes le estaban regañando de todos sus actos impulsivos que el muchacho siempre ponía a la orden del día, en uno de los retos de Peter Neal se cansó y se bajó del automóvil en plena pataleta de ya no querer oír nada y lo último que le dijo al agente fue:

**-**_**Yo le contaré todo a Elizabeth y veremos con quien se enoja!.**_

Como el automóvil estaba varado en un embotellamiento, que al parecer iba a durar horas Peter optó por perseguir a Neal corriendo, mientras todas las personas veían extrañados el espectáculo: primero veían pasar como una ráfaga a un apuesto y joven chico vestido con un finísimo traje con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro, consciente de su buena resistencia física Neal la estaba pasando de maravilla ganándole al agente, viendo a la persona detrás de él: se veía a Peter con una cara de enojo letal que cada vez se alejaba más de su presa sus años le pasaban factura para poder agarrar el cuello de su CI.

**-**_**Y lo hizo, se quejó del maltrato de su papá conmigo.**_

Elizabeth le dijo a Peter sin titubear, desde que el agente había estado resolviendo el caso del muchacho a Peter se le activó todo el paquete del instinto paternal y eso claro se incrementó en cuanto el jovencito empezó a trabajar en el bureau, cada vez más la relación entre el CI y el agente era de padre e hijo.

**-**_**Yo no lo maltrate El.**_  
**-**_**Entonces me quieres explicar que es jalarle de la oreja para meterlo al auto de Hughes y haber dejado que le pusieran esposas?**_

De todo el balbuceo de excusas que le había dicho Neal ésa fue la frase que había desconcertado y enojado a Elizabeth, consciente de que el jovencito no era un santo y que si Peter había reaccionado así tendría sus buenas razones…_razones que ella quería saber con lujo de detalle…_su "hijo" se había quejado a ella en un gimoteo y eso le dio una punza dita en su corazón

_**-Hon Neal le gritó a todo pulmón a Hughes por que le estaba dado un merecido regaño por su comportamiento del día de hoy y ya conoces a Reesse casi le patea su insolente trasero a la cárcel…tuve que interceder y sacarlo de una oreja y como no paraba de golpearme con sus manos Jones le puso las esposas para que se estuviera quieto.**_

Peter le dijo tranquilo a su esposa entendiendo con ternura que Elizabeth estaba preocupada por el jovencito y es que cuando Neal Caffrey se quejaba y ponía ojos de cachorrito apaleado pocos eran inmunes a su súper mirada…_es más él era el único inmune!._

**-**_**Por cuánto tiempo?**_  
**-**_**Creo que solo llevó las esposas 10 minutos**_  
**-Y**_**a lo conoces se los aflojo en cuanto entro al auto.**_  
**-**_**Peter no me gusta que le jales la oreja en público y menos un trayecto tan largo como él de la oficina al estacionamiento.**_  
**-**_**Fue un acto relejo…nuestro "hijo" hizo la pataleta de su vida.**_

Elizabeth se sonrió ante las palabras "nuestro hijo" suspirando resignada le dijo a Peter.

**-**_**Hon es sólo que sentí muy feo cuando se quejó conmigo-**_El se tocaba donde estaba su corazón-_**hubieses visto la carita de haber sido torturado que puso-**_Peter abrazó a Elizabeth- _**Es que al ver esa carita de tortura todos los días te vuelves inmune El.**_

Rriing Rriing Rriing Rriing

_**-Oh Hughes…lo siento mucho señor se me olvido llamar…sí…no… no mentía…sí se vino a quejar con Elizabeth…de prueba?...estoy de acuerdo…si hoy rebasó todos los límites…está bien…si…si… yo le informo…si señor…hasta luego.**_

Elizabeth miraba nerviosa a Peter era claro que se había llevado un buen reto por parte de su jefe.

_**-Y bien que dijo Reese.**_  
_**-Pues que Neal va a estar suspendido una semana y después de eso comienza un período de prueba.**_  
-_**Si no pasa la prueba?**_  
_**-Vuelve a la cárcel.**_  
_**-Oh Peter no, eso no puede pasar.**_  
_**-No pasará Hon.**_  
_**-Como estas tan seguro?**_  
_**-Porque su semana de suspensión la va a pasar aquí conmigo y me voy a encargar de enseñarle a respetar órdenes.**_  
_**-Crees que Neal aprenda eso en una semana?**_  
_**-Pues para eso voy a necesitar tu ayuda cariño.**_  
_**-De acuerdo Peter cuentas conmigo.**_  
_**-Bien voy a ir informar a nuestro hijo que llamó el director para decirme que está suspendido y tiene tarea pendiente.**_

Peter hizo una analogía de encaje perfecto a la situación de un hijo díscolo y rebelde que rindió mal en el colegio, salió de la cocina muy confiado en que lograría su labor pero ignorando por completo de que su hijo haría tal pataleta que la que hizo en el bureau se quedaría en el olvido.

* * *

**N/A: Si gustan dejar comentarios...adelante!**


	2. Capitulo 2

_-__**Entiendes lo que acabo de decirte Neal?**_

Peter estaba parado frente a su "hijo" con los brazos cruzados y mirándole agudamente esperando alguna respuesta, Neal solo miraba el piso, también con los brazos cruzados solo que sentado en el sofá.

_-__**Bien ya estas lo bastante grandecito como para que tenga que repetirte las cosas 2 veces, ya te he informado las órdenes de Hughes.**_

El agente tenía la esperanzade que con un golpecito al ego de Neal éste se diera cuenta que estaba actuando infantilmente y dejara su berrinche del silencio, la imaginación de "papá" volaba…se imaginaba a su "hijo" levantándose del sofá, disculpándose con él por sus arrebatos, prometiéndole hacer caso a todas las órdenes, _ahhh soñar no cuesta nada_, el agente aterrizó a la realidad cuando Elizabeth apareció en escena.

_-__**Chicos para cenar ordenamos pizza o comida china?**_

Elizabeth como buena "mamá" dio a escoger el tipo de comida rápida que más disfrutaba Neal, con la misma esperanza de "papá", esperaba que su "hijo" empezara a comportarse y además un impulso para que le salga la voz y cambiase su carita con la comida ofrecida, en verdad le dolía mucho ver así a Neal, sentía punza ditas en su corazón como le había dicho a Peter…_sólo que Neal necesitaba más que un impulsito para detener su pataleta y hacer funcionar sus cuerdas vocales, lo que él necesitaba "papá" se lo iba a dar muy pronto._

_**-Neal…Elizabeth está haciendo una pregunta…**_

Peter juró ver una mueca distraída en Neal una expresión de "me vale la comida", pensó que era su imaginación, segundos después descartó esa idea.

_-__**Amor lo mejor es que yo haga sándwiches de jamón endiablado para cenar-**_Peter dijo con malicia y satisfacción.

_-__**Voy a ordenar pizza- **_Elizabeth agarró el teléfono y marco, Peter levantó ligeramente los brazos en una expresión de "no esperaba eso" Elizabeth tapó el auricular y le dijo- _**Se acabó el jamón Peter.**_

Nuevamente Peter juró ver otra mueca en el rostro de Neal, ésta vez de "já já lero lero" y ahora se dio cuenta al instante que no fue su imaginación, se puso a rechinar los dientes de puro enojo por las niñerías de su "hijo". Si la paciencia pudiera medirse en metros, con solo echar una miradita a Peter sabríamosque le quedaba un escaso ½ milímetro de paciencia y desafortunadamente Neal no se estaba dando cuenta de que ése poquito de paciencia se estaba agotando cada vez más y más, le estaba valiendo un comino las disposiciones que le dio "papá".

_**-Voy a cambiarme- **_Peter pasó una mano por su rostro tratando de alargar más su ½ milímetro de paciencia_**- y para cuando baje muchachito-**_ Neal estaba con la ley del hielo pero se atrevió a interrumpir a "papá" con un resoplido insolente-_**bspff-**_ no le gustaba que le dijeran muchachito**-**_** espero dejes ese comportamiento de niñito de 3 años!"**_

Peter subió rápido las escaleras aflojándose la corbata en el camino, en verdad parecía que echaba humo por las orejas, que noche tan difícil le estaba poniendo Neal.

_**-Cielo, quieres dejar esa actitud ya- **_El había presenciado la guerra que le estaba dando Neal a Peter, y se puso en frente del muchachito.

_**-No puedo creer que estés de su lado! me jaló de las orejas como si yo fuera un niño!- **_por fin le salió voz a Neal y se quejó con voz muy aguda… otra vez.

_**-Yo estoy del lado en el que tu estés a salvo, además me vas a decir que Peter mintió y tú no hiciste todo lo que me dijo?-**_ "mamá" se sentó a su lado.

_-__**Ah lo olvidaba, tú no me escuchaste así que ya no pienso decirte ni una palabra más jm!.**_

Neal giró su cabeza hacia otro lado recordando con amargura que "mamá" solo había escuchado a "papá".

_**-De acuerdo, cuando Peter baje te las arreglas tu solo con él.**__- _El se levantó del sofá a sabiendas que Neal odiaba los largos sermones del agente.

_**-Pero Elizabeeeeeeeth.- **_Neal le agarró de la muñeca a El en un buen intento para que no se vaya.

_**-Pero que Neal?-**_** "**mamá" casi se ríe de las niñerías de su "hijo".

_**-De verdad no piensas escucharme a miii?- **_ufff una mirada de pura traición, en verdad Neal quería que El le escuche, según él, ella era la única capaz de hacer que el agente cambie de opinión.

_**-Cariño no tengo nada que escuchar, desobedeciste a Peter?**_

_**-uhmmm podría decirse que sí.**_

_**-Le mentiste?**_

_**-uhmmm misma respuesta.**_

_**-Arriesgaste tu vida?**_

_**-….**_

_**-Neal…?**_

_**-Yo lo tenía todo controlado!**_

_**-Ves cielo no hay nada que escuchar, ahora compórtate quieres?**_

Elizabeth le dio a su "hijo" unas palmaditas en su rodilla y se levantó pero otra vez fue retenida.

_**-PETER ME AMENAZÓ!**_

_**-Oh cielo sabes perfectamente que Peter no te va a enviar a la cárcel, lo gritaste fuerte y claro hace un momento, buen intento pero no hay nada que escuchar cariño, ahora solo vas hacer caso a todo lo que te diga Peter y...**_

_-__**Peter dijo que me GOLPEARIA!- **_Neal estaba con los ojos acuosos reflejando desesperación y miedo, un miedo que a Elizabeth le preocupo ver…_por fin tenía la atención completa de "mamá" al fin logró que le escuchara._

_**-Esa parte no te la conto, él me amenazó!**_**- **Neal señaló con su dedo índice a las escaleras como niño de 5 años que se queja.

Elizabeth se quedó sin habla, evidentemente Peter no le contó ésa parte y a ella le costaba si quiera imaginarse a su esposo violento con Neal.

_**-Muy bien quiero saber las palabras exactas que te dijo Peter.**_

_**-Ya te las dije, me AMENAZO!.**_

_**-Neal… dime de una vez la dichosa amenaza.- **_oh oh la paciencia de Elizabeth también se acortaba.

_-__**Porque no me crees? estoy diciendo la verdad.-**_ sería demasiado simple si "mamá" le creyera a la primera pero El era difícil de engañar y su instinto maternal le decía que su "hijo" trataba de manipularla.

_**-Ok Neal, voy ir a preguntarle a Peter.-**_otra vez un vano intento de levantarse.

_**-No no no está bien te digo, te digo…me dijo…dijo…shhh- **_se dio valor con una respiración profunda- _**dijo que me daría de nalgadas si no me comportaba y lo dijo delante de todos!- **_si era posible esta quejita Neal la dijo en un gimoteo más lastimero que cuando se quejó del jalón de orejas.

Elizabeth esperaba otra respuesta, algo como: _**te mentí, Peter no me amenazó**_, le tomó por sorpresa la declaración de su "hijo", no sabía que decirle, con todo lo que le había contado Peter, Neal era el indiscutible ganador de una buena tunda! pero y si Peter había dicho solo una amenaza vacía? como cuando lo amenazaba con llamar para que le devuelvan a la cárcel?.

Como Neal estaba impaciente le hizo rabiar la no pronto respuesta de El, asumió que ella estaba de acuerdo con Peter, sus ojos reflejaban sorpresa, traición y enojo, esperaba que "mamá" lo defendiera, la imaginación de Neal también volaba; se imaginaba a Elizabeth sermoneando al agente obligándolo a que se pida disculpas con él ahhh aterrizó con el silencio sepulcral que ahora le estaba regalando "mamá", ella ocupada en sus propios pensamientos.

-_**No puede hacerlo no soy un niño!- **_Neal le había dicho en extremo ofendido pero Elizabeth estaba preparada para ese argumento.

-_**Entonces me quieres explicar cómo es que haces semejantes pataletas y te pones en riesgo sólo porque no te dan la razón?.**_

_**-Elizabeth yo lo hice para cerrar el caso!**_

_**-Cielo, Peter tenía otro plan para ese caso?**_

_**-uhmm podría decirse que sí.**_

_**-Sí o no Neal Caffrey.**_

_**- shhhhhhhh- **_Neal suspiró con desgano-_** sí tenía otra idea.**_

_**-Entonces no le obedeciste porque siempre quieres hacer tu santa voluntad, no es así?**_

_**-el mío si dio resultado-**_ volvió a cruzarse de brazos_**.**_

Elizabeth rodo los ojos, su "hijo" era muy testarudo, se levantó del sofá y esta vez Neal no la detuvo fue a la cocina para tomar un vaso con agua y de paso servir otro vaso para Neal en ayuda para apaciguar el fuego de rabia acumulada que tenía dentro.

Peter bajaba las escaleras ya más tranquilo y con ropa más cómoda, Elizabeth salía de la cocina más tranquila y con un vaso de agua…cuando los dos estaban reunidos en el centro, se toparon con un cuadro que ya conocían muy bien: Satchmo estaba triste recostado de panza y meneando lento la cola en la entrada de la puerta, justo como se ponía cada vez que su amigo se iba, es decir cuando Neal se iba.

_**-Se lo dije, le dije que tenía que quedarse aquí! Y lo primero que hace es escaparse! Esto ya es el colmo! Ya ha logrado acabar con mi paciencia!**_

Elizabeth no podía creer las agallas que tenía Neal por irse de esa forma, vió a su esposo subir como una ráfaga las escaleras solo para tener en sus manos el cinturón doblado en dos, fue cuando "mamá" estaba 100% segura de que la amenaza que le había hecho Peter a Neal no era una amenaza vacía, esta vez "papá" iba a cumplir su amenaza con todas las letras, le iba a dar unas buenas NALGADAS a su "hijo".

No importa lo enojado que estaba Peter, se despidió de su esposa y de paso le pidió un favor, un necesario favor.

_**-Hon voy a ir a traer a ese "hijo rebelde" nuestro, por favor no importa como lo traiga o como lo veas, no interfieras en el castigo que le voy a dar.**_

_**-Peter me estas asustando, que acaso piensas lastimarlo?.**_

_**-No…..bueno sí.**_

_**-Peter!**_

_**-No voy a mentirte, la azotaina que le voy a dar sí le va a doler y posiblemente le deje unas marcas con la correa pero te prometo que se le perderán máximo al segundo día, jamás le causaría alguna marca permanente que tenga que ver toda su vida, eso sería abuso y yo no voy hacer valer mi autoridad así…solo que la tunda que le voy a dar no serán unas nalgaditas, se ha ganado mucho más.**_

El instinto sobreprotector y maternal de Elizabeth le estaba suplicando defender a su niño de los futuros cintazos de "papá", si sentía muy feo cuando le veía con carita sufrida, que iba a sentir cuando lo vea casi roto en llanto y en dolor?, ser "mamá" resultaba ser muy muy muy MUY difícil, hasta ahora solo había hecho el papel de "mamá" comprensiva, paciente, amorosa, defensora ufffff y ahora! tenía que estar de brazos cruzados limándose las uñas mientras Peter torturaba las posaderas de su "hijo"!…_pero en el fondo sabía que era lo que necesitaba Neal, su niño necesitaba límites bien marcados y al parecer los iba tener bien marcados en el trasero y a cintazos!._

_**-Está bien Peter como te dije hace rato, cuentas conmigo y…te prometo no interferir, tienes mi apoyo en esto que quieres hacer.**_

Y Peter salió en busca de Neal…seguro estaba con su "tía" Jun que lo mimaba y malcriaba a mas no dar.

**Después de 2 horas y media**

Elizabeth leía un libro mientras cada tanto nerviosa veía su muñeca para ver la hora, Peter se estaba tardando mucho; que tal si hasta ahora no había encontrado a Neal? o qué tal si "papá" intento castigar a su "hijo" y éste se rebeló de tal forma que Peter no pudo con él, Elizabeth se imaginaba varias situaciones y estaba empezando a sentir miedo, cuando de pronto escuchó el auto estacionarse, se paró de golpe y los sonidos de la llegada de Peter y de Neal fueron nuevos para ella.

_**-Auuuuu ya déjame Peter me duele mi oreja ayyyyyy.**_

_**-Adentro.**_

_**-Nooo El me va a ver asiiiii.**_

_**-NO?!**_

Si bien no había nadie cerca, por que era de madrugada, Peter no quería ojos curiosos puestos en los dos, obligó entrar a Neal a su casa y ahí a puerta cerrada le dio de cintazos para reforzar la lección que con tanto padecimiento había recibido en la casa de Jun…todo en frente de Elizabeth.

_**-Creí que ZAS! ZAS! ZAS!…Ayyyyyyyy!… Ya estaba claro ZAS! ZAS! ZAS!...Auuuuuuuu!...Que ahora nada de desobedecer órdenesZAS! ZAS!ZAS!...Aooouuuu… He dicho ZAS! ZAS! ZAS!... Ouuuuu me dueleeeeee!… ADENTRO!ZAS! ZAS! ZAS! ZAS!ZAS! ZAS! ZAS! ZAS! ZAS! ZAS! ZAS! ZAS! ZAS!... AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!-**_Y para un plus más al reforzamiento de la lección Peter soltó el cinturón y empezó a nalguear rápido a Neal con su mano, todo estando de pie-_**Plaf! **__**Plaf! Plaf! Plaf! Plaf! Plaf! Plaf! Plaf! Plaf! Plaf! Plaf! Plaf! Plaf! Plaf! Plaf! Plaf! Plaf! Plaf! Plaf! Plaf! Plaf! **__**Plaf! Plaf! Plaf! Tengo que repetir todo 2 veces Neal? Plaf! **__**Plaf! Plaf! Plaf! Plaf! Plaf! Plaf! Plaf! Plaf! Plaf! Plaf! **__**Plaf! Noooooooo ya ya estoy adentroooooooooooo AAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! **_

Cuando Peter terminó, retornó a su agarre de la entrada; se veía a un flamante Neal recién castigado: En pijama con un abrigo corto, el cabello desordenado, su rostro cubierto de lágrimas y rojo de la vergüenza de que Elizabeth lo viera así; y a su lado se veía a Peter enojado con el ceño fruncido, con su mano derecha ocupada sujetando la oreja izquierda de Neal y su mano izquierda ocupada sujetando su cinturón doblado en dos.

_**-Elizabeth Neal quiere decirte algo…Neal!.**_

_**-Sien…siento snif haber...me ido asiiiiii snif…ouuuu ya sinf ya lo dijeeeeee.**_

_**-Cielo tranquilo está bien, acepto tus disculpas.**_

_**-Ahora vas a cenar lo que Elizabeth amablemente te ha ordenado para que comas- **_Peter hizo sentar a Neal, nada suave, en la silla del comedor_**.**_

_**-AYYYYY!no puedo sentarmeeeeee me duele muuuuucho- **_Neal se levantó al toque y comenzó a sobarse frenéticamente sus posaderas.

_**-Tu decidiste, recuerdas?!**_

_**-Pe…pero ya es tarde snif no tengo hambre snif El por favooooor snif me duele mucho el traseroooo.-**_ ahora el dolor era más fuerte que la vergüenza.

_**-Otra vez un pero!-**_ Elizabeth veía la escena con cara de dolor y repitiéndose una y otra vez que le había prometido a Peter no intervenir.

_**-NO! NO! NO! Peter ya nooooo!-**_ el colérico agente soltó la orejita del pobrecito de Neal lo inclinó sobre la mesa y volvió a usar ese detestable cinturón.

-_**ZAS!ZAS!ZAS!ZAS! ZAS!... AAAAAhhhh… ZAS! ZAS! ZAS!ZAS!ZAS!...AAAAhhhh… te he dicho ya no más peros! ZAS! ZAS!ZAS!ZAS!ZAS! lo sientoooooooo ZAS!ZAS!ZAS!ZAS!ZAS!...AAAAhhhh.**_

-_**Vas a cenar y punto!**_

_**-Esta...ta…bi…snif… bi…bie…snif… bieeeeen…snifsnifsnif.**_

Peter volvió a botar el cinturón al piso y fue a la cocina para calentar una rebanada de pizza mientras Neal se quedó de pie y se limpiaba los mocos con la manga derecha de su abrigo y con la mano izquierda se sobaba su adolorido _y aunque conservaba sus pantalones_ rojo y palpitante traserito.

Definitivamente una cosa era imaginarse la situación y otra era presenciarla, Elizabeth quería gritarle a Peter que se detuviera, incluso quería ponerse en el medio del cinto y su niño para ya no escuchar su desconsolado llanto ni ver hasta casi ella juraba que podía sentir los dolorosos cintazos que "papá" administraba a diestra y siniestra sobre el pobre trasero de su "hijo" uffff que paliza le había tocado y en donde Jun había recibido otra cuota! uffff "mamá" ni si quiera quería imaginarse como fue la situación allí.

Ni modo esperaba que con esto Neal aprendiera de una vez que no puede hacer lo que se le antoje, sin embargo había algo que SI podía hacer y "mamá" lo hizo…fue abrazar a su bebé, a consolarlo,_sí la edad no importaba para Elizabeth, ahora más que nunca era su frágil y adolorido bebé. _

_**-Cielo ven aquí cariño- **_Elizabeth envolvió en sus brazos a Neal en un acogedor consuelo, que él no rechazó, dejó correr a rienda suelta sus emociones.

_**-Eeeeel Peter m…me zurró muy fuerteeeeeeeee buahhhhhh buahhhhhhh- **_Si bien antes el muchacho no se cohibió en gritar no había llorado abiertamente, eso recién se permitió con "mamá"_**.**_

_**-Shhhh ya cariño Shhhh trata de calmarte Shhhh ya pasó ya pasó Shhh ya terminó cielo Shhh estoy segura que ahora vas hacer caso Shhh ya mi niño Shhh ya está Shhh.-**_ Elizabeth le decía suave al oído, trataba de calmar al muchacho frotándole suavemente la espalda prácticamente estaba arrullando a Neal con sus palabras mientras el muchacho no dejaba de llorar y sobarse la cola.

Peter observaba en la encimera de la puerta el cuadro actual de "madre e hijo" de ser posible sentía aún más fuerte el sabor amargo que había experimentado al azotar a Neal, estaba seguro que ahora el muchacho lo odiaba por lo que le había castigado, después de todo, el sentirse como un "papá" con Neal era solo su sentimiento paternal que volaba en su imaginación y en la de su esposa, no sabía si su "hijo" experimentaba el mismo afecto.

* * *

**N/A: Si gustan dejar comentarios...adelante!**


	3. Capitulo 3

Neal trataba de calmarse lo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas, él todo un experto en engañar y ahora! no podía reflejar temple, indiferencia, rudeza cualquier cosa que no sea dolor, impotencia _y con seguridad a una vista de un tercero _debilidad, no entendía porque estar siendo abrazado y consolado por Elizabeth después de semejante ultraje cometido por su esposo y en su presencia _resaltando que ella no se interpuso _le dejaba como un mocoso de 14 años llorando sobre su hombro, a medida que trataba que su llanto cesara muchas preguntas se formulaban en su cerebro.

_**-Y desde cuando el famoso ladrón y estafador no puede controlar sus emociones?**_

_**-Porque deje que se metiera tanto en mi vida?**_

_**-Cuál fue el momento exacto en que le permití que me tratara como a un niño?**_

_**-Qué derecho tiene?**_

_**-Quien se cree que es?**_

_**-Él NO es mi padre.**_

Con su última frase Neal hizo estallar a su conciencia e inmediatamente después le zumbaron otras preguntas en respuesta a las primeras.

_**-Quien es la única persona en la que confías?**_

_**-Quien estaba a tu lado cuando quedaste destrozado por la muerte de Kate?**_

_**-A quien le chinchas tanto que el mismo **_**papa**_** no te aguantaría ni un día?**_

_**-Quien es tu guardián y responsable por ti?**_

_**-Quien te sacó de la cárcel y te dio la oportunidad de tu vida?**_

-_**No tiene una relación sanguínea contigo pero hizo y hace lo que un padre hace con su hijo.**_

Además de tener un trasero muy adolorido Neal se estaba auto provocando una cabeza adolorida, de tanto hacerse preguntas le estaba dando una jaqueca de los mil demonios, aunque su ego de adulto estaba irritado, _por la soberana paliza que había recibido_, le gustara o no la verdad era ésa; Peter siempre estuvo con él en los momentos difíciles y en los momentos de alegría, no podía negar ser el favorito en el bureau, Peter siempre le pedía su opinión a él primero respecto a la solución de los casos, no dejaba que ningún otro agente con aire de experiencia o por haber recibido una educación cualificada le rebajara al estatus de un ladrón corriente sin escrúpulos, siempre hacía valer su opinión y seguridad mmm _**seguridad**_ ése era el problema aquí, Neal no era tonto como para no darse cuenta, lo que hubiera hecho cualquier otro agente hubiera sido patearle el trasero directo a la cárcel y sin retorno, pero Peter actuó como lo haría un padre, _sí odiosamente como castiga un papá enojado a su hijo, _era muy difícil reconocerlo aún solo en sus pensamientos pero Peter había sido justo en darle de correazos.

Por más raro que sonara en sus pensamientos le dio la razón a su conciencia Peter era como un padre para él, ése pensamiento hizo que su llanto se detuviera por completo y entendió el cariño que le hacía Elizabeth, no sólo él sufrió por el castigo se dio cuenta que con sus acciones siempre hacía que El se ponga en una situación incómoda, siempre en el medio, y hoy fue el día en que se hizo a un lado, reconoció también que la dulce esposa del agente siempre estaba atenta a sus necesidades, de hecho muchas veces parecía que Elizabeth tenía un sexto sentido con él, como si fuese su madre, descubría sus mentiras antes que el agente.

Sintió una mano recorrer suavemente su cabeza y levantó la mirada poco a poco…"papá" estaba a su lado haciéndole cariño con una expresión abatida en su rostro.

_**-Te sientes mejor?**_

El agente no recibió ninguna respuesta verbal solo los brazos de Neal se trasladaron a su cuerpo y le apretaban fuertemente, para hacerle saber que se sentía mal por sus acciones pasadas, Peter se relajó ante este abrazo efusivo yse dedicó un buen tiempo a abrazarlo mientras El ya estaba sosegada con todo lo pasado.

_**-Qué te parece si ya te comes el pedazo de pizza y luego descansas en "tu habitación"?**_

Neal volvió a trasladar su abrazo hacia Elizabeth apretándole fuertemente para hacerle saber que en verdad no quería comer y menos estar sentado _pese a todo Neal aún quería que "mamá" lo defendiera de las estrictas órdenes de "papá"_ Elizabeth solo correspondió el abrazo de su "hijo" y le dio una mirada exhorta a su esposo.

_**-Bueno como no quieres responder voy a interpretar tu silencio como un asentimiento a la cena así que siéntate de una vez chico.**_

En cuanto Peter dijo _**siéntate**_ una mueca de dolor se dibujó en el rostro de Neal y cuando estaba resignado a obedecer, todavía en silencio, los tres se dieron vuelta hacia el comedor y se encontraron con un plato vacío, entonces el muchacho soltó unas cuantas ricitas, al menos su fiel amigo todavía estaba de su lado.

_**-Oh Satchmo! Te comiste la cena de Neal.**_

Elizabeth reclamaba al cachorro mientras en su interior se sentía aliviada por escuchar a Neal reír.

_**-Gracias Satch.**_

Aunque Neal estaba adolorido se agacho un poco para agradecerle a su amigo, Satchmo se había puesto tan ansioso con todo el ruido de la paliza que se había escondido en la cocina, _no es que el cachorro fuese cobarde sólo que no era violento con sus dueños, _salió ante el fuerte olor que desprendía el pedazo de pizza y como nadie lo miraba se comió la cena de Neal.

_**-Aun puedes comerte mi pedazo de pizza Neal.**_

Peter le dijo divertido, respirando ya tranquilo de que Neal empezara a regalar su voz, aunque sea al cachorro, viendo como el chico volvía hacer el mismo de siempre; queriendo obtener lo que quiere y salirse con la suya, Neal le dio a Peter una mirada de súplica que el agente del FBI ya conocía de sobra.

_**-Nada de chantajes vas a cenar y punto, recuerda muy bien lo que me dijiste en la casa de Jun.**_

Elizabeth se preguntaba- _**qué es lo que había hecho Neal en donde Jun, qué le dijo a Peter…que rayos paso ahí?- **_sin esperar respuesta, Peter se fue a la cocina.

-_**Gracias El…por…por...haberme…es que yo…**_

_**-Está bien cielo, no tienes que agradecer, voy a traerte un cojín para que puedas sentarte un poco más cómodo, **__si fuese posible,__** prometes no escaparte esta vez?.**_

Neal se puso rojo y solamente atinó a decir:

_**-Lo prometo.**_

En cuanto se quedó solo sonrió, miró a su alrededor, estar en ésa casa y con la pareja siempre era acogedor, estaba seguro que se le venía una semana difícil pero Neal no sería Neal si no tramara algo y ya tenía en mente un plan para pasarla bomba en su semana de "castigo" después de todo él era el mejor estafador del mundo si había podido encontrar la caja de música, el tesoro Nazi y devolver el Rafael que robó, pasar una semana con "papá y mamá" sin que su trasero volviera a sentirse magullado sería pan comido…._o tal vez no?._

* * *

**N/A: Estoy muy agradecida por la acogida que le han dado a este fic. gracias a todos! y para ti mi querid Geminis87 ya no te vas a morder las uñas por querer saber que paso donde la "tía" Jun, por que ésa dolorosa parte estará en el próximo capítulo, otra vez gracias por leer! **

**N/A: Si gustan dejar comentarios...adelante!**


	4. Capitulo 4

**N/A: Gracias a todos por leer y seguir la historia que les guste para mi es muy apreciado!**

**N/A: Hello to all the readers who don't speak Spanish, I am very grateful for your reading, ask for apologies that I not can I translate this fic regrettably not mastered English so**** if there are some friendly reader or writer who wants to translate what I write, I will be very grateful.**

**N/A: Y ya no les hago esperar más, aquí esta el capitulo para saber que paso donde Jun...espero que lo disfruten!.**

* * *

**D****IA 1**

A la mañana siguiente cuando Peter se despertó_, el paranoico agente quería ver si Neal no había vuelto a escaparse_, se levantó y estaba por salir de su cuarto cuando una prenda llamo su atención.

Elizabeth no era una mujer desordenada, era hábil para sacarse tiempo y organizar todo en su hogar, _sin la necesidad de una doméstica_, pero anoche con la llegada sorpresiva de Neal se cambió el babydoll de chifón negro a velocidad de rayo y dejó todo desordenado sobre el sillón que había en su dormitorio.

Peter curioseaba la prenda cuando se dio vuelta para ver a su esposa, que aun dormía plácidamente, inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos en frustración…ser padre consumía tiempo!

_**-Buenos días El-**_ el agente estaba al lado de Elizabeth acariciándole el pelo mientras la veía despertarse.  
_**-Hola Peter, como dormiste?- **_Su esposa estaba con una sonrisa en su rostro.  
_**-Genial, y tú?**_  
_**-No me puedo quejar.**_

_**-Qué tal si yo voy a preparar el desayuno… mientras tú te pones esto-**_Peter le pasaba a su esposa la prenda de Victoria´s Secrets con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.  
_**-Cielos, con todo el lío se me había olvidado.**_  
_**-Te olvidaste de mí?-**_ El agente del FBI, jefe de la unidad de White Collar le estaba haciendo un absurdo puchero a su esposa, _jajaja_, Elizabeth solo rodo los ojos.

_**-A mí me encantaría verte con esto ahora y…**_  
_**-…Y ahora es un mal momento, que tal si Neal se despierta y…**_  
_**-…Y nos escucha teniendo relaciones?, no se va a traumar ni nada por el estilo jajaja.**_  
_**-Claro que él no se va a traumar, los traumados seremos nosotros si llega a vernos.**_  
_**-Ya sé! qué tal si salimos y lo dejamos con alguien para que lo vigile.**_  
_**-jajaja acaso estás sugiriendo una niñera para nuestro "hijo"?**_  
_**-No sería una "niñera", solo alguien de confianza que cuide que no se vaya a escapar.**_  
_**-Ok si logras que Neal acepte ser el niño a cargo de alguien, entonces nos vamos.**_

Elizabeth estaba desafiando a Peter, "mamá" ya estaba imaginándose lo furioso que se pondría su "hijo" al saber que tendría que estar al mando de una niñera, sin embargo ambos querían lo mismo, así que sin darse cuenta estaban muy juntos besándose apasionadamente.

Después de una unión de deleitable des estrés, ambos salían de la ducha para comenzar el día.

_**-Peter ya ve a preparar el desayuno.-**_Elizabeth se secaba el pelo con la secadora.  
_**-Espera-**_Peter, estando de pie, encendió el televisor para ponerse al día con los deportes.  
_**-Neal debe tener hambre.**_  
_**-Sabe prepararse cereales, no te preocupes.**_  
_**-Qué clase de padre serías si dejas a tu hijo sin desayunar solo por ver televisión?**_  
_**-Uno muy listo.**_  
_**-Uno muy desconsiderado…plaf!**_  
_**-Auch!.**_

"mamá" y "papá" estaban juntos abajo en la cocina preparando el desayuno, charlando tranquilamente y disfrutando de su compañía , Elizabeth le estaba contando todos los detalles del viaje que hizo para cerrar un contrato con un cliente potencialmente odioso y adinerado que gastaba miles de dólares en fiestas y en reuniones, Peter oía con interés como su esposa aparte de ser bella era muy inteligente como para tratar con ese tipo de personas, estaba seguro que él les daría un golpe en la cara si tuviera que lidiar con ellos.

_**-Entonces tienes que volver a viajar?**_  
_**-Si tengo que hacerlo, es tan quisquilloso con el personal que solo se calma cuando estoy yo presente.**_  
-_**Y más le vale, no quiere conocerte enojada jajaja.**_

**Din don din don**

_**-Yo voy.**_  
_**-Buenos días, este es un encargo para el señor Caffrey. **_  
_**-Qué? pero…**_  
_**-Por favor déselo.**_

Peter recibió el paquete de una de las domésticas de la comedida "tía" de Neal, el agente estaba boquiabierto, el muchacho no llevaba ni un día con ellos y Jun ya estaba desautorizándole a lo lejos!.

_**-Quien era Hon?-**_ Elizabeth salió de la cocina.  
_**-Un encargo para el señor Caffrey!**_- Peter le respondió con todo la ironía que podía.  
_**-No me digas, de Jun verdad?-**_ "mamá" estaba suprimiendo risitas.  
_**-Amor anoche fui muy claro con ella, le dije sin regalos ni privilegios, no puedo creer que lo siga malcriando!**_  
_**-Cálmate Peter es temprano para enojarse, apropósito me contarás como torturaste a Neal?**_  
_**-Torturar? él fue quien me obligo… anoche fue fatídico para ambos.**_  
_**-Que fue lo que pasó?**_  
_**-Es temprano, vamos a tomar una taza de café mientras te cuento todo.**_

_**&&&&**_  
_**-Vengo por Neal.**_  
_**-el joven Caffrey está en su habitación y la señora de la casa no se encuentra.**_  
_**-No es la primera vez que vengo soy el agente Burke- **_mostró su placa para que la domestica de Jun le dejara pasar, claro que la doméstica ubicó más sus ojos en el cinturón que Peter llevaba en su mano izquierda,_ le hizo recuerdo a su propio padre cuando quería castigar a sus hermanos._  
_**-Si lo reconozco agente, pero la señora de la casa no se encuentra y…**_  
_**-Por favor hágase a un lado porque me voy a llevar al joven Caffrey ahora con o sin su autorización.**_

La domestica quería ayudar a su apuesto huésped no permitiendo la entrada del agente, pero tras esa frase recupero el sentido de su propia auto preservación, el agente tenía cara de pocos amigos y toda la determinación de llevarse a Neal.

_**-Está bien agente Burke si es para cumplir con la ley puede pasar.**_

Peter subió rápido las escaleras su enojo estaba al borde de una explosión y su mano le estaba escociendo para darle su merecido al desconsiderado trasero de su "hijo", _para rebasar todavía más ése enojo Neal no le abría la puerta de su departamento._

_**-Neal Caffrey abre la puerta!**_  
_**…..**_  
_**-Abre la puerta Neal, ahora!**_  
_**…..**_  
_**-Si no abres la puerta en este instante te vas arrepentir!**_  
_**…..**_  
_**-Tú lo has pedido de esta nadie te salva!**_

Peter fue en busca de la asustada domestica de Jun y le mando a traer la llave para abrir la dichosa puerta, antes de poner la llave en la perilla volvió a comprobar que Neal no la había abierto, prosiguió con su labor y entró para llevarse a Neal…_solo que su "hijo" era o muy listo o muy tonto._

_**-Neal dónde estás?!**_  
….

El departamento de Neal era cómodo, con una vista de infarto hacia la ciudad de Nueva York y lo suficiente espaciosa para que viva una persona, sin embargo no contaba con varias habitaciones como para esconderse, ésa no parecía ser una de las mejores ideas del joven estafador.

_**-Neal sal de una vez!**_  
_**…**_

Peter ya llevaba 10 minutos con el encierro y silencio de su precipitado "hijo" le había pedido a la domestica de Jun que abriera la puerta del baño, pero para agregar más cólera al agente, resultaba que nadie tenía la llave de esa puerta, _entonces sí Neal era muy listo, _pero por más listo que fuese este muchacho no contaba con las habilidades de "papá" y ya sea por adrenalina o enojo, Peter agarro las herramientas que Neal usaba para abrir puertas, _que estaban en la mesa, _y con mucha destreza logró abrir la puerta del baño, _recordó las clases de ladrón que le había dado Mozzie anteriormente para poder cerrar un caso, _dejando a la vista los ojos de su "hijo" abiertos como platos por la hazaña que acababa de hacer- _**no eres tan listo como crees-**_ pensó Peter y mostró una sonrisa de autosatisfacción.

Inmediatamente "papá" empezó a castigar a su "hijo".

-_**Ahora vas a aprender a obedecer**_- Peter agarro la oreja de Neal y lo sacó arrastrándolo hacia la cama.  
_**-Peter! qué haces!- "**_papá" se sentó en la cama y tumbo rápido a su "hijo" sobre sus rodillas_**-No te atrevas a ponerme un dedo encima!- **_fue cuando empezó la tortura de las nalgadas sobre el pobre trasero de Neal.

-plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf -_**Si no es mi dedo, es mi mano**_! Plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf _**la que te va enseñar a obedecer! **_ Plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf palf palf palf plaf plaf plaf _**las palabras no quedan retenidas ni asimiladas en tu cerebro no?**_plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf palf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf palf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf _**pues las nalgadas sí que te van a recordar cada cosa que te diga**_ _**te lo aseguro!**_plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf _**Déjame!**_ _**Ya! **_plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plafplaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf _**quiero pararme Basta!-**_plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plafplaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf _**Peter! suéltame!**_plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf

En toda la tortura Neal se rehusó a quejarse de que le dolía, _que en efecto sentía undolor candente en sus nalgas, _hacía extrañas muecas con su cara: abría y cerraba los ojos fuertemente, a veces abría solo el ojo izquierdo ave ces solo el derecho, ahogaba sus gritos de dolor abriendo su boca sin dejar salir el sonido de los gimoteos que su cerebro ordenaba que salieran aunque sea en lágrimas…así pasaron 8 minutos.

Una pausa le devolvió la esperanza de sentirse otra vez como el adulto que era y no como el niño en el regazo de "papá" que se veía.

_**-Suficiente? ya me vas hacer caso y te vas a venir conmigo?**_  
_**-Yo no voy! puedo cumplir las órdenes de Hughes desde mi casa!**_  
_**-Bien! necesitas más?! perfecto! **_Plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf palf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf palf plaf palf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf palf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf  
_**-No!yo no dije esoooooo!**_  
_**-Ah no? entendí mal entonces, que es lo que querías decir con esa insolencia Neal?**_ Plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf palf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf plaf **PLAFF! PLAFF!**  
_**-AYYYYYYYYYY! yo…yo…Peter no tengo 5 años! Por favor permíteme hablar de pie!**_

El agente dejó de nalguear a Neal y le permitió pararse, el muchacho quería resguardar la poca dignidad que le quedaba, así que no se frotó el escozor que sentía en su trasero.

_**-Bien quiero escucharte, habla.**_  
_**-Todo es culpa de Elizabeth!**_

**&&&&**  
_**-Se quejó de mí?- **_"mamá" estaba alarmada por lo que estaba contándole su esposo.  
_**-Como Neal no logró que tú te enojaras conmigo por como lo saque del bureau… bueno él…jajaja…- **_"papá" se rió un poco, al recordar la cara de Neal quejándose.  
_**-…Intento lo mismo contigo- **_Elizabeth se sentía rara por ser acusada, siempre estaba ella oyendo acusaciones y ahora era diferente.  
_**-Sip, ahora es divertido pero ese momento me hizo enojar más. **_  
**&&&&**

_**-Explícate.**_  
_**-Ella no me creyó, ni si quiera me escuchó, yo fui para hablar con ella y ni si quiera termino de escucharme!.**_  
_**-Te das cuenta de lo infantil que suenas, que tenía que oír Elizabeth?, yo ya le había contado todo y tú lo escuchaste.**_

En cuanto escucho _**infantil, **_Neal sintió bullir su sangre y la rabia se apodero de su juicio, él era un adulto por dios santo! no era un niño! le respondió al agente con toda la valentía reflejada en sus feroces ojos azules…_que no está por demás decir bellos ojos azules_.

_**-No… faltó que escuchara que eres un MANIATICO CONTROLADOR! y un jefe IDIOTA absurdamente insatisfecho por mi excelente trabajo!**_

Peter no podía creerlo, si él sentía un poquito de incomodidad en su mano por haber nalgueado a Neal, que rayos le pasaba al muchacho para no dejar esa actitud rebelde?, bueno lo que fuera "papá" lo iba a detener haciendo uso de su cinturón, _no lo había llevado solo para pasear_, sujeto al muchacho fuerte por el brazo y sin decirle ni una palabra lo guio a la mesa que había en el centro.

Neal ahora no iba a darle gusto al agente, estaba decidido a que si quería seguir azotándolo él no diría ni una palabra, se aguantaría, resistiría la nueva tortura valientemente, después de todo en algún momento Peter tendría que cansarse…_solo que no contó con la ayuda de cuero que se había llevado "papá"._

_**-QUE RAYOS HACES!**_- Neal se alarmó cuando sintió las manos de Peter alrededor de su cintura para bajarle los pantalones.  
_**-Te dije desde el principio que hoy ibas a APRENDER a obedecer y como no aprendes solo con mi mano, esto-**_"papá" le mostró el cinto doblado en dos que había dejado sobre la mesa cuando abrió la puerta del baño- _**me va ayudar a enseñarte.**_  
_**-Estás loco! Has perdido la razón! No puedes hacer eso!-**_Neal se sujetó los pantalones.  
_**-Claro que puedo…mira!.-**_Y de un tirón le bajó los pantalones y los calzoncillos dejando estupefacto a la víctima, que en segundos recupero la voz, _porque el cinturón le hizo hablar rapidito._

_**-**__ZAS! ZAS! ZAS!__**!... AAAAAayyyyyyy!-**__ZAS! ZAS! ZAS__**!... Auuuuuu! mierda!-**__ ZAS! ZAS! ZAS!__**picaaa!**_

Todo el autodominio se fue al vacío, ni siquiera resistió el primer fajazo, sin darle tiempo de asimilar todo, Peter le subió la ropa y llevándole a cinturonazos lo sacó del departamento.

_**-Vas a venir conmigo y harás caso a todo lo que te dije y te diga ahora! **__ZAS! ZAS! ZAS!__**!...Si lo hare, ya no por favoooor…Le vas a pedir disculpas a El por haberte ido de esa forma sin avisar! **__ZAS! ZAS! ZAS!__**!...Auuuuuuuuuu si lo haré lo prometo…A partir de ahora las consecuencias de tus actos son éstas, entendido!**__ZAS! ZAS! ZAS!__**...Ouchhhh! siiiii grabado con fuego!...No más groserías ni insultos e insolencias!**__ ZAS! ZAS! ZAS!__**... Lo sientoooooo…No quiero tener que repetir todo dos veces Neal**__ ZAS! ZAS! ZAS!...__**A la primera se obedece**__! ZAS! ZAS! ZAS!.__**..ayayayayay siiii, por favor ya basta entendí! entendí! entendí! seré bueno! Seré bueno!Hare caso! Te obedeceré!**_

Para complicar más las cosas; ésos cintazos, los aullidos de dolor, promesas de un mejor comportamiento, bueno todo ese cuadro de paliza entre "padre e hijo" lo acababa de presenciar la señora de la casa…es decir la "tía" Jun.

_**-Agente Burke veo que esta importunando a MI huésped.**_  
_**-Jun me voy a llevar a Neal por una semana, está decidido.**_  
_**-Antes quisiera escuchar una buena explicación para lo que acabo de ver.**_  
_**-Y la tendrás…Neal explícale.**_

_**-Yo?!**_  
_**-No hay otro Neal aquí, verdad?**_  
_**-Pero…**_  
_**-okey YO le explico!**_

El agente del FBI giró a Neal y lo agarro con su brazo izquierdo nalgueándolo con su mano derecha, mientras iba explicándole con lujo de detalle a la señora de la casa todo lo que había hecho el muchacho.

Como buena "tía" en cuanto pudo Jun se interpuso y detuvo la mano de "papá" en el aire, protegiendo a su "sobrino" del castigo.

En una posición bastante vergonzosa y con lágrimas de frustración fluyendo como pequeñas cascadas por la cara de Neal, el agente terminó de chismosear todo a Jun (incluyendo las órdenes de Hughes y las de él para su semana de castigo) y para mala suerte del muchacho su "tía" estaba de acuerdo con su "papá".

_**-Miranda, haz el favor de empacar lo necesario en la maleta de Neal para su semana con los Burke.**_  
_**-Si señora.**_  
_**-Pero, pero Jun!**_

Después de que la domestica de Jun empacó todo lo necesario para el muchacho Jun le puso un abrigo a su "sobrino" y con una expresión agobiada se despidió de él, Peter se llevó a Neal, pese a las protestas del muchacho.

Durante el camino solo había silencio y el agente tenía revuelto todo el estómago y el cerebro por lo que había hecho, _corregir a su "hijo" era jodidamente difícil, _a poco de llegar "papá" se dirigió a él.

_**-Neal, yo…**_  
_**-Tú acabas de golpearme!**_  
_**-Acabo de CASTIGARTE y estas molesto…está bien, lo entiendo, pero aunque me duela, prefiero verte enojado por una buena paliza que muerto por tus imprudencias, además que te pasa para irte así airado a estas horas? te podía haber pasado cualquier cosa!**_  
_**-NO SOY UN NIÑO! Se cuidarme solo! Maldita sea Peter! Déjame en paz!**_

Peter frenó de golpe el auto y le dedico una mirada letal, de puro enojo a Neal.

_**-Si necesitas más cintazos muchacho no dudes en que te los voy a dar…**_  
_**-Pero….**_  
_**-Te lo advierto Neal, no quiero escuchar: yo sé lo que hago, yo me cuido solo, yo hago lo que quiero.**_  
_**-Pero…**_  
_**-No más de esta actitud, ya fue suficiente, diablos deja de comportarte como un niño terco!**_  
_**-Pero… **_  
_**-No más peros! Ahora quiero que me hagas caso sin discutir!**_  
_**-…..**_

El restante camino fue en silencio por parte de ambos.

_**-Sal, llegamos**_  
_**-…..**_  
_**-Neal, no me retes, porque vas a perder y feo.**_  
_**-…**_  
_**-Te lo advierto Neal no te va a gustar lo que voy hacer una vez que te saque de ahí, puedes salir por las buenas o por las malas, tú decides.**_  
_**-Me da lo mismo!.**_  
_**-Bien tú decidiste! por las malas!**_  
_**&&&&**_

_**-Y ya conoces el resto.**_  
_**-Mi pobre niño.**_  
_**-Y yo? fue terrible hacerlo, viste como estaba después-**_ Peter estaba todavía con pesar por la zurra que le había dado al chico.  
_**-Hon- **_Elizabeth le acariciaba la mano para calmarlo_**- hiciste lo correcto**_- y le dio un dulce beso a su esposo.

_**Tring!**_

_**-Ya están las tostadas- **_Elizabeth y se levantó para poner el pan en una bandeja.  
_**-Voy a llamar a Neal-**_Peter se levantó con una sonrisa de alivio, sentir el apoyo de su amada era lo que complementaba su espíritu.

Antes de que el agente saliera de la cocina Elizabeth lanzó una pregunta al aire.

_**-Vas a permitirle el regalito que le mando Jun?**_  
_**-Pero qué clase de monstruo sería si privo a Neal de sus mimos?**_  
_**-jajaja ahora quien es el que lo está malcriando?**_  
_**-La culpable es Jun.**_

Y "papá" fue a la habitación de su "hijo" con las sorpresitas que le mando su "tía" después de todo, al igual que "mamá", quería que empezara su día con una sonrisa.

* * *

**N/A: Si gustan dejar comentarios...adelante!**


	5. Capitulo 5

**N/A: Siento la tardanza se me hizo imposible actualizar antes , no me puedo cansar de decirles gracias por la lectura, las alertas, los favoritos que han marcado me impulsan a seguir y sobre todo a sus comentarios! con gusto responderé sus dudas en los próximos capítulos. **

* * *

Neal estaba mirando en el espejo la lección que le había marcado "papá" auto compadeciéndose de su trasero comenzó a sobarse suavemente con la mano derecha mientras se repetía una y otra vez que esto no podía volver a pasar, _claro que lo lógico sería que este muchacho terco le hiciera caso a Peter para no meterse en problemas, pero estamos hablando de Neal, t_enía planeado esperar hablar con Mozzie hasta el mediodía, como hacía los días que no iba al bureau pero decidió llamarle de una vez.

_**-Neal! como estas!? Quiero decir…Jun me lo conto todo...**_  
_**-Tranquilo Mozz estoy bien.**_  
_**-Tengo que decir que el trajeado ha logrado sorprenderme, francamente hacerte eso!?**_  
_**-Ya te dije que estoy bien, sobreviví.**_  
_**-Por lo que me dijo Jun… anoche murió tu trasero.**_  
_**-Mozz! yo solo… no digas eso…por favor no hablemos de ese tema.**_  
_**-Bueno chico cálmate no es para tanto…a que debo este temprano despertar?**_  
_**-Necesito un favor.**_  
_**-Típico.**_  
_**-Quieres ayudarme a salir de esto?**_  
_**-Neal de que hablas! Sencillamente no puedes, perdiste la batalla, el trajeado va a ser tu sombra, va a respirar sobre tu espalda, tienes que quedarte ahí.**_  
_**-Desde cuando le tienes miedo a Peter?**_  
_**-Já el que debería tenerle miedo eres tú amigo, yo me cuidaría de su ágil mano, no sabes nada sobre la auto preservación?**_  
_**-Oh vamos, es una buena idea, si da resultado me libro de todos los quehaceres que tengo encargado.**_  
_**-jajaja no me digas, aparte de la paliza, el trajeado también te castigo? jajaja**_  
_**-Ok no me quieres ayudar, lo hare solo.**_  
_**-Tranquilo Neal, te ayudo, cielos! ni un día con el trajeado y ya estás ladrándome! **_

Neal termino de contarle su plan a su mejor amigo, _volviéndose a recostar boca abajo en su cama_, dejó a Mozzie con mucho trabajo por hacer.

Toc toc toc.

_**-Neal? estás despierto ya?-**_ el agente asomó su cabeza por la puerta.  
_**-Si acabo de despertar-**_Neal alzó su cabeza dejando ver al agente sus ojos un poco hinchados y su cabello oscuro desordenado.  
_**-Dormiste bien?-**_ Peter se acercó al muchacho, había dejado las sorpresas de la "tía" Jun en la mesita de al lado de su habitación.  
_**-Es broma?-**_Neal no podía creer semejante pregunta, en que mundo alguien podía dormir bien después de haber probado el cinturón?-_**de maravilla si es lo que quieres oír.**_  
_**-No es lo que yo quiera oír shhh-**_Peter suspiro para armarse de paciencia-_**anoche fue la primera que alguien te castigo no?.**_  
_**-Querrás decir fue la primera vez que TU me golpeaste-**_ Neal le miraba con una ceja levantada.  
-_**ok Neal, piensas que yo no tenía razones para CASTIGARTE?**_  
_**-mmmm-**_Neal desvió la mirada ante la odiosa palabra del agente- _**supongo que sí tenías razones-**_como odiaba tener que reconocerlo!  
_**-supones?**_  
_**-Oh está bien, sí innegablemente me las gané, porque tengo que decirlo a voz alta?, me haces ver como si fuera un niño.**_  
_**-No necesitas mi ayuda para eso.**_  
_**-já já, que bromista.**_  
_**-Escucha chico, lo que hice anoche fue difícil también para mí.**_  
_**-Pues no parecía generarte ninguna incomodidad.**_  
_**-Eso es lo que tú piensas, pero aunque no lo creas yo sufro cada vez que estás de encubierto en algún caso peligroso y cuando tú decides agregar más riesgo a tu trabajo, Neal, haces que mi corazón se desgaste y me ponga más calvo!-**_el agente le hablo al muchacho con una voz aguda de pura queja- _**como quieres que no me enoje si no me haces caso, si mientes, si te pones en peligro, si gritas , si te escapas, si haces pataletas, si te encierras, si…bueno todo el paquete en una noche, Neal, rebasaste toda mi paciencia ya no vi otra salida y es el doble de doloroso para mí tener que hacerte entender las cosas azotándote, así que por favor no quiero tener que volver a repetirlo chico, pórtate bien, ahora tienes una hoja en blanco para comenzar el día.**_  
_**-Shhh-**_Neal suspiró- _**Yo de verdad lo siento mucho Peter-**_dedicó al agente una mirada culpable, ésa mirada que Peter no resistía.  
-_**Ok amigo está todo bien ahora**_- le desordeno con cariño el espeso cabello oscuro de Neal- _**lo importante es que ya entendiste.**_  
_**-Dejaste muy claro tu punto de vista-**_Neal recitó como si fuese el abecedario-_**No más ponerse en peligro.**_  
_**-Exactamente**_- Peter se rió por el carácter innegablemente infantil de su "hijo", había más cosas que debió aprender el muchacho pero esa era la más importante.  
_**-Ahora levántate para comenzar el día.**_  
-_**Prefiero quedarme en cama.**_

Neal le había hablado a Peter todo el tiempo estando de costado apoyando su cuerpo sobre su brazo izquierdo, seguro estaba muy adolorido y "papá" tenía que saber si su "hijo" estaba exagerando o de verdad no podía ni levantarse después de la paliza que le dio.

_**-Sientes mucha incomodidad?-**_ Peter estaba consciente de que había sido suave con el cinto cuando castigo a Neal donde Jun-_**o tienes moretones?-**_pero estaba aún más consciente de que incremento la fuerza cuando lo castigo en casa.  
_**-Ay cielos!-**_Neal se puso rojito, rojito como su traserito-_**No voy a responder eso.**_

_**-Solo quiero saber si estás bien-**_rodo los ojos cuando vio los ojos azules de aberración del chico, se preguntaba: _porque todo tiene que ser un drama con Neal_-_**no hay nada de qué avergonzarse-**_"papá" ahora tenía toda la paciencia del mundo así que puso una mano sobre su hombro y le miro con simpatía- _**Yo he pasado por lo mismo, muuuchas veces-**_y su "hijo" abrió grande los ojos, el agente había sido zurrado en su pasado? debió haberlo supuesto!- _**es normal que tu trasero siga rojo, con unas cuantas franjas cruzadas por el cinto y que sientas una odiosa picadura con un poco de dolor todavía**_- Peter sí sabía de lo que hablaba, Neal comenzó a sobarse lentamente sus posaderas, era la descripción perfecta a lo que vió en el espejo y a lo que sentía- _**pero si hay moretones quiere decir que me excedí y que necesitas una aplicación de un anti inflamatorio-**_ Y Neal pensaba rápidamente en la opción de mentirle a "papá" , así tal vez podía fingir estar enfermo y librarse de los que haceres, _sin hacer que Mozzie haga todo lo planeado_, pero todo cambiaría si "papá" o "mamá" le pusieran la crema, entonces sabrían que mintió y tal vez iba a ganarse más nalgadas _prefirió no arriesgarse,_como tardaba en responder Peter decidió ayudarle un poco más-_**no tienes que decírmelo textualmente, mueve la cabeza en afirmación o en negativa… listo?**_ Y Neal movió la cabeza en negativa, entonces el agente del FBI sonrió con ternura.- _**entonces vamos a desayunar, ya está listo y hay todo lo que te gusta-**_el muchacho no quería sentarse todavía así que dio otra negativa, esta vez textual -_**mmm no tengo hambre, apenas cene esta madrugada.**_

Puede que Peter a veces era muy gruñón con el muchacho, pero conocía a Neal como si fuese su "hijo" y "papá" ya había presagiado que el caprichoso de su niño no iba a querer desayunar, así que en lugar de regañarlo u originar un nueva pelea,_lo más seguro con palmadas matutinas,_ decidió sacarle provecho al regalo de la "tía" Jun.

_**-Está bien, solo que es una pena, porque si no desayunas, no tendrás tu sorpresa-**_ Peter le hizo una cara de pura tristeza _jajaja._  
-_**Sorpresa?**_- Neal le miraba extrañado- _**acaso Peter me está chantajeando como a un mocoso de 3 años?**_- pensaba.  
-_**Sip, tienes una sorpresa, pero sólo si te acabas el desayuno completo.**_- Peter le agito el dedo índice como a un crio.  
-_**No importa, no tengo hambre-**_Neal se hacía el indiferente pero su alma de niño le estaba suplicando que vaya a comerse todo el desayuno para poder ver su sorpresa.  
-_**Bueno shhh-**_el agente suspiro como si sintiera dolor-_**se la daré al primer chico que vea en la calle**_- Peter hizo como si estuviera levantándose.  
-_**NO!**_- el grito del mocosito fue lo bastante alto, que cuando se escuchó, se sonrojo rápidamente.  
_**-Nooo?**_- "papá" obvio el tonito, en su interior estaba gozando jugar a: Premio por ser un niño bueno!-era increíble cómo Neal le seguía el juego.  
_**-Quiero decir gjum gjum-**_ aclaró su garganta al mismo tiempo que su color pálido volvía a su rostro- _**ya que estoy despierto, no veo porque no desayunar-**_e iluminó la habitación mostrando su hermosa y blanca sonrisa, eso era todo lo que "papá" quería ver de su "hijo" para comenzar el día, _verlo sonreír tan risueñamente fue su regalo para él._

* * *

**N/A: Si gustan dejar comentarios...adelante!**


	6. Capitulo 6

**N/A: Gracias por la lectura y no puedo dejar de agradecerles sus comentarios me disculpo infinitamente por no poder responderles en el idioma que me escriben; pero sus comentarios siempre me sacan una sonrisa cuando los leo y me ayudan a enlazar la historia, no dejen de comentar por favor, espero el capítulo haya sido de su agrado para mí escribir es muy divertido y un pasatiempo muy bonito así que otra vez gracias!.**

* * *

Peter estaba ojeando el periódico mientras tomaba su café y Neal estaba apurado comiendo su cereal, "_papá" le había informado no darle ningún regalito hasta ver su cuenco vacío, _Elizabeth salió a pasear a Satchmo mientras los chicos terminaban de desayunar.

**Brring Brring Brring Brring**

-_**Agente Burke…Hughes…..qué dices?**_- Peter se levantó de la mesa- _**el caso Renfil!…..pero Señor…. quisiera quedarme con él….mmm no lo creo**_ – Peter literalmente se rascaba la cabeza mientras Neal dejaba su desayuno de lado y mostraba a vista pública una carita angelical _y a vista privada su diablito interno sonreía con malicia completamente satisfecho_….._**Resse entiende por favor…no... quiero decir shhhh-**_suspiro preocupado-_** es que yo pienso que necesita de….no…eso ya se la di y bien dada**_- Ahora Neal tenía una cara de indignación pública y haciendo una negativa con su cabeza, _que "papá" vio con regodeo_, continuo desayunando _mientras su diablito interno se sentía humillado __**seguro ahora todos en el bureau sabrán de mi paliza por el chismoso de Hughes**_ –pensaba Neal y Peter seguía diciéndole peros a su jefe- _**pero…no….pero…es que yo…...**_

Y así pasó un buen rato en el que Peter hablaba con su jefe dando vueltas y vueltas por la sala hasta que dio un suspiro laaaaaaaaaaaaaaargo _y Neal no era adivino pero ya sabía lo que venía a continuación._

_**Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh h no Señor, no evado mis responsabilidades…..está bien, si estaré allá dentro de poco.**_

Y Peter colgó su celular botándolo al sillón y pasándose su mano por el rostro, "papá" estaba extremadamente preocupado, sin saber exactamente por qué, ése caso era de los que más quería cerrar hace ya un tiempo atrás, _y la angustia de "papá" era nada más y nada menos que su instinto paternal activado al 100%, angustia de no querer dejar solo a su "hijo", _la voz de Neal se hizo presente fingiendo un tonito de desconocimiento total del tema.

_**-Trabajo no?- **_Neal dijo juntando sus manos.  
_**-Así es, al parecer Renfil ha vuelto aparecer después de 3 años.**_  
_**-Refréscame la memoria cual es el caso Renfil?.**_  
_**-Nada que conozcas, es un caso en el que trabajaba antes de atraparte.**_  
_**-Querrás decir antes de que me entregara.**_  
_**-Neal…..**_  
_**-ok ok- **_mostrando en frente de Peter la palma de su mano- _**una broma y no me piensas contar? tu sabes, para estar al día en cuanto estemos en el bureau.**_  
_**-Claro que no jovencito -**_ Neal pensaba- _**jovencito otra vez! no se vale papá! ya no soy ningún jovencito**_- Peter continuo -_**Hughes no quiere verte ni merodear cerca del bureau, menos involucrado en esto, pasa tu semana tranquilo y haciendo tus labores en casa shhhhhh- **_otro suspiro de preocupación-_** yo lo voy a resolver con el equipo.**_  
_**-Bueno supongo que les demorara más tiempo hacerlo pero no dudo de tus capacidades-**_Y Neal le dedicó una sonrisa de confío en ti Peter! _pero el agente no presto atención._

Peter fue a donde guardaba algunos de los papeles que tenía en casa del caso Renfil, mientras Neal se mensajeaba por el celular con Mozz.

**-Buen trabajo Mozz! ;)**  
**-Dudabas de mí amigo? :/**  
**-Te has superado Mozzie lo hiciste rápido.**  
**-Yo hice la parte fácil…ahora te toca a ti. **  
**-Ok. Gracias!**

"Papá" tenía montones de papeles sobre la mesa, Neal tan curioso no pudo evitar meter su manito a las hojas que tenía en frente, _todo parte de su plan, claro que se sabía de memoria el caso Renfil!, _ante el escudriño Peter le soltó una palmadita en su mano sin si quiera mirarle fijamente_ sabía que esas manos eran hábiles para obtener lo que querían_, y "papá" había dicho ya: NADA de meterse en el caso, su "hijo" solo le miro ofendido y tomo su jugo de naranja natural ,era lo único que le faltaba tomar para ver su sorpresa _y se estaba muriendo de ganas por saber que era._

_**-Bien ya tengo todo lo que necesito ahora solo hay que esperar a que llegue Elizabeth para saber si puede cuidarte.**_  
_**-Yo no necesito el cuidado de nadie, puedes irte tranquilo a trabajar y El no tiene que restringirse de salir si es lo que tiene que hacer.**_  
_**-Ajá.**_  
_**-No tienes confianza en mí?**_  
_**-Nop.**_  
_**-Hablo en serio Peter, ya aprendí la lección, además en que peligro me voy a poner encerrado aquí?, no tengo nada que hacer más que prácticamente ser tu esclavo con todos los quehaceres que me pusiste. **_  
_**-Neal no empieces, no hay negociación en esto, no hay nada…**_  
_**-Pero yo no quiero negociación te acabo de decir que voy hacer todas las tareas domésticas del día.**_

Y Peter lo pensó mejor…cierto! Neal no estaba pidiendo indulto, estaba muy dispuesto a obedecerle y eso lo lleno de satisfacción… por fin le hacía caso sin rechistar las órdenes _**debí zurrarlo antes- **_pensó –_**que buenos resultados trae.**_

_**-ok Neal veamos cómo te comportas hasta el final del día- **_acercándose al muchacho-_** y claro que tengo confianza en ti**_- Peter le apuntó el corazón- _**pero tengo suficientes razones para sospechar de aquí**_- y le puso el dedo justo en el centro de su frente _sabiendo muy bien que Neal tenía unas diabólicas ideas para salirse con la suya. _En esos momentos Elizabeth entro con Satchmo y Peter le contó de la llamada que acababa de recibir.

_**-Ok Hon yo lo cuido no hay problema.**_  
_**-Puedo cuidarme sooolo- **_tarareando al ritmo de una canción mientras jugaba con Satchmo.  
_**-Amor siento tener que dejarlos, es decir, dejarte a ti sola para que lo vigiles.**_  
_**-Ya soy grande para que me cuiiideeen- **_Satchmo iba y volvía feliz meneando la cola de alegría y llevando en su boca la pelotita amarilla con la que jugaba con su amigo es decir mientras jugaba con Neal.  
_**-Dudo que atreva a portarse mal otra vez.**_  
_**-Después de lo que me contaste yo también.**_  
_**-Hey los estoy oyendo!**_ – Neal pensaba- _**por qué mamá y papá hablan pretendiendo que no estoy ahí?!.**_

Y la pareja estaba despidiéndose como cada mañana, mientras su "hijo" rodaba los ojos porque sus "padres" lo seguían ignorando por completo.

_**-Bueno cualquier cosa me llamas al celular y yo me ocuparé de él en la noche.**_  
_**-Todo saldrá bien amor, no te preocupes.**_  
_**-ok. Neal…-**_Peter se dirigió al muchacho.  
_**-Si… si…ya sé…Pórtate bien Neal, Obedece a Elizabeth Neal, No te arriesgues Neal, me falto algo?- **_el muchacho había imitado a "papá",_ poniendo sus manos dentro del pantalón y en tono burlesco,_ en alguna de sus reglas que ya sabía que escucharía.  
Peter en su tono grave de "papá" enojado, poniendo sus manos en las caderas le dijo-_**Sí te falto: "Nada de quejas cuando use mi cinturón por la más insignificante trastada Neal"**_**-** tocando la hebilla del cinto, continuó-_** o quieres una probadita antes de que me vaya por insolente.**_  
_**-Vean acá Satchmo! Hey muchacho aquí… aquí -**_Ahora era Neal quien ignoraba a "papá"-_**eso es!**_- Elizabeth jaló a Peter de su corbata para su beso de despedida seguido de un último arreglo por el jalón.

El agente estaba con la mano en la perilla cuando sintió la pata de Satchmo.

Peter bajó la mirada y comenzó a reírse por el papelito que tenía el cachorro en su collar, decía; _**Te olvidaste la sorpresa de Neal!, **_reclamar a voz alta para el consultor del FBI era demasiado humillante…decidió usar a Satch para refrescar la memoria de "papá".

Neal estaba sentadito en el sillón fingiendo pensar en la inmortalidad del cangrejo, cuando frente a él apareció una cajita curiosa con un simpático moño azul, seguido de:_** Te lo ganaste amigo… pórtate bien o le voy a prohibir a Jun que te mande regaloOOOSSS.**_

Poco o nada le importo a su "hijo" la última frase, en cuanto "papá" le extendió la cajita, Neal se fue corriendo con ella a su habitación dejando a Peter con la palabra en la boca y obligándolo a elevar un poco la voz en el último vocablo, "mamá" se rió frente a esa niñería.

_**-Uffffff te deseo suerte El**_- papá suspiró derrotado y abatido- _**es todo tuyo.**_  
_**-jajaja ya vete-**_ era gracioso ver a su esposo en rol de papá matutino- _**estaremos bien.**_

"Papá" se fue.

_**-Bueno Neal empiezas con tus labores?**_  
_**-Sí, ehhhhmmm El, puedo pedirte un favor?**_  
_**-Claro cielo, dime.**_  
_**-Puedes hacer helado de pistacho de postre?**_  
_**-Cariño tendría que ir al supermercado para comprar los ingredientes, recuerda que Peter es incapaz de llenar el refrigerador cuando viajo-**_ Elizabeth le miro con una mueca afligida porque si salía no podría ir con él, no tenía permitido salir.  
_**-Está bien no hay problema-**_Neal bajo la mirada compungiendo su carita en pena desolada.  
-_**Qué te parece si limpias la cocina mientras yo avanzo este presupuesto y cuando acabes me voy al supermercado**_- termino guiñándole un ojo.  
_**-Gracias-**_ Y Neal se levantó _despacito _no dejando ver su sonrisa de autosatisfacción.

Elizabeth perdió la noción del tiempo mientras hacía el presupuesto, estaba ocupada revisando todos los números que se reflejaban en los papeles esparcidos sobre la mesa, de vez en cuando oía los sonidos de la vajilla usada por la mañana que seguro Neal estaba lavando, después de un tiempo se dio cuenta de un peculiar silencio….un silencio sepulcral que había en la casa _**mmm donde estará Neal?**_- pensaba.

_**-Neal?**_- entró a la cocina que cabe resaltar lucía como un espejo!.  
_**-Neal?-**_ ni una respuesta.  
_**-Neal?- **_fue a su habitación y no había nadie.  
_**-Neal?-**_ nada en el baño.  
_**-Neal?-**_por si acaso entro a la alcoba matrimonial _y nada!._  
_**-Neal?!**_-abrió la puerta de la entrada…y sorpresivamente estaba ahí en el porch hablando con Diego, el hijo de los vecinos.  
_**-Ya voy El- **_Neal dijo poniendo su mirada azul fija en los ojos igual de azules de Elizabeth con su típico tono de tranquilidad.  
-_**Que tal Señora Burke**_- Diego saludo y el consultor del FBI le dijo bajito en un susurro- _**recuerda lo que acordamos chico-**_ el adolescente le mostro una sonrisa de complicidad e igual le dijo bajito- _**tú también recuerda lo que acordamos-**_e insolentemente agrego-_**chico!- **_y se despidió-_**Adiós señora Burke!**_  
_**-Adiós Diego y salúdame a tu mamá!**_  
-_**Sí señora-**_ y el adolescente se fue corriendo.

Elizabeth se acercó a Neal.

_**-Que hacías afuera?**_  
_**-Empezaba mis labores con la jardinería, cuando vi a Diego, se me acercó y nos pusimos hablar…viste la cocina?**_

Algo no estaba bien, pero que era? algo en su interior le decía a Elizabeth que tenía que interrogar más a Neal_ ese algo era su instinto maternal _ pero fue vilmente manipulada por un par de ojitos esperanzados azules claros con destello que exigían una aprobación por su excelente y recién labor realizada _y si Elizabeth supiese el futuro habría mandado esos ojitos al demonio y hubiese interrogado al muchacho hasta conectándolo a un detector de mentiras… _

_**-Si cielo ya vi, no te preocupes que ya mismo me voy al supermercado para los ingredientes del helado que me pediste.**_

…_Pero lamentablemente Elizabeth no era adivina._

Y en cuanto "mamá" se marchó al supermercado una personita hizo otra vez su aparición.

_**-Ya se fue?**_  
_**-Sí, puedes comenzar, todo lo que necesitas está ahí.**_

Neal se botó _boca abajo_ en el sillón y se dedicó a lagartear todo el tiempo que El se fue.

**Peter llego muy tarde, en la madrugada**

Elizabeth dormía plácidamente en su cama y la despertó un beso que sintió en su frente.

_**-Oh hola amor.**_  
_**-Hola Hon, lamento haberte despertado.**_  
Elizabeth bostezo_**- No te preocupes, que tal el trabajo?**_  
_**-Atroz! Mira nada más ya pasan las 2 de la mañana y Hughes me dijo-**_imitando el tono de su jefe_**-solo serán unas horas!.**_  
_**-Si finge lo que quieras- **_otro bostezo-_** te gusta trabajar.**_  
_**-Si me gusta mi trabajo, pero te amo con locura Elizabeth- **_le volvía a besar esta vez en la boca y se cambiaba de ropa para poder dormir.  
_**-Que tal te fue con Neal?**_  
Otro bostezo de El-_** Se portó excelente- **_haciendo un OK con los dedos.  
_**-En serio?, quiero decir no lo estás encubriendo verdad?**_  
Un bostezo más- _**já já crees que me dejaría manipular por nuestro hijo?**_ -otro bostezo- _**no me respondas Peter Burke.**_  
_**-jajaja está bien amor estás en estado zombi mañana hablamos.**_

**Día 2**

_**-Todo a la perfección: la cocina, su habitación, el jardín- **_"papá no estaba sorprendido por lo que le decía su esposa, él estaba en shock!.  
_**-Sin ninguna protesta?, ni manipuleo, ni fraude?**_  
_**-No, ni uno solo-**_ "mamá" dijo con orgullo.

Peter parecía estar en otro mundo.

_**-Qué te sorprende tanto?**_  
_**-Que he gastado mi saliva en tantísimos sermones y para qué? solo necesitaba una palicita.**_  
_**-Peter le diste soberana paliza!- **_Elizabeth le agitaba el dedo a su esposo-_**por eso ahora quiero solo felicitaciones de tu parte en cuanto baje.**_  
_**-No tienes que ni mencionarlo Hon, estoy orgulloso de él, siento plagado mi corazón de dicha- **_y "papá empezó a hablar de todas las cualidades de su muchacho, estaba tan contento por las no quejas de su "hijo" que hasta era capaz de levantarle el castigo- _** es más le voy a dar su segundo regalo ahorita mismo - **_curiosamente, al igual que ayer, la doméstica de Jun llevo otra sorpresita para Neal-_** sin esperar a que acabe su desayuno…ehhh por cierto sabes qué cosa era el primero?.**_  
_**-Claro que no, eso es privado, si Neal no nos dijo hay que respetar su privacidad.**_  
Con una mirada triste-_**Yo quisiera saber que es-**_ ahora una mirada con una chispa- _**tal vez ahora lo abra delante de nosotros!.**_

Después de oír palabras muy bonitas de parte de Peter otra vez Neal salió disparado a su habitación para abrir su segundo regalo de parte de la "tía" Jun, dejando su bien servido desayuno para después, lo cual ninguno de los "padres" mostró queja.

Cuando los tres acabaron el desayuno, Peter decidió investigar un poco.

_**-Y…te gustó lo que te mandó Jun?**_  
_**-Si.**_  
_**-Y….-**_el agente parecía haber enredado su lengua.  
_**-….y? que?...espera, Peter…- **_Neal estaba ojeando un libro pero al darse cuenta de las intenciones de "papá" fijo la mirada en el agente-_**no me digas que estas curioso por saber que es-**_ le dijo divertido.  
_**-Oh vamos Neal corres con tus cajitas como si te diesen un tesoro.**_  
_**-ahhhhh eso- **_de pronto se sintió un poco avergonzado- _**claro que es un tesoro para mí, es de Jun, yo la aprecio mucho y…-**_notando que Neal se ponía nervioso Peter decidió dejar de indagar, alargo su brazo derecho para abrazarlo de costado y ya de frente con una mirada de ternura le dijo- _**está bien amigo no necesitas darme explicaciones, disfruta tu regalo**_- le beso en la frente- _**pórtate tan bien como ayer con El, seguro hoy también llego en la madrugada y no nos vemos hasta mañana en el desayuno**_- y con ese gesto Neal sintió un hormigueo horrible en su estómago; REMORDIMIENTO, ésa inquietud de pesar interno que tiene uno sabiendo que ha ejecutado una mala acción, un tipo de remordimiento que no había experimentado hasta ahora, _era ése tipo de remordimiento que todo hijo arriesgado decide asumir con tal de pasarla bien, sabiendo perfectamente que con sus acciones puede llegar a decepcionar a dos personas muy importantes y especiales en su vida a "papá" y a "mamá"._

Peter se fue al trabajo y Elizabeth otra vez se quedó con Neal; las tareas del día de hoy eran: Cocina, baños y obviamente su habitación, sus sentimientos feos se disiparos al recordar sus obligaciones y continuó con lo que tenía que hacer.

_**-El! El! Elizabeeeeeeeeth!**_  
_**-Qué? qué pasa Neal.**_  
_**-Satchmo! se ha salido! No lo encuentro.**_  
_**-Pero como es eso posible?**_  
_**-Creo que Peter dejo la puerta abierta.**_  
_**-Está bien tranquilo cielo, no debe estar lejos voy a buscarlo.**_

Y otra vez Elizabeth decidió ignorar esa sensación de que algo no andaba bien con Neal, pero que iba hacer dejar a Satch perderse? claro que no! además su "hijo" no se atrevería a poner al cachorrito en peligro- _**no claro que no!-**_ pensaba Elizabeth.

Otra vez….

_**-Ya se fue?**_  
_**-Sí, puedes comenzar, todo lo que necesitas está ahí.**_

Cuando "mamá" llegó a su casa encontró a su "hijo" leyendo recostado sobre el sofá, _boca abajo, _con la novedad de que todo estaba hecho a la perfección es más había preparado la cena sin que nadie se lo hubiera pedido, Elizabeth estaba muy sorprendida.

Peter llegó en la madrugada nuevamente.

**Día 3**

_**-Puedo poner mis manos al fuego apostando a que Renfil es más escurridizo que Neal.**_  
_**-Están molestos los superiores por cómo anda el caso?**_  
_**-Con decirte que Reese ayer quería llamar a Neal para que vuelva.**_  
_**-Jajaja pensé que ya no quería verlo ni en pintura.**_  
_**-Si, yo le dije lo mismo y recapacitó jeje.**_  
_**-Y que tal tu día?**_  
_**-Me hizo enojar bastante-**_ Elizabeth se puso triste-_** tuve que castigarlo.**_  
_**-Debiste llamarme shhh- **_"papá" suspiro, sabía que el buen comportamiento de su "hijo" se terminaría rápido-_**así yo hablaba fuerte con él**_- Peter puso su mano en la de su esposa-_** y arreglábamos asuntos pendientes ahora en la mañana.**_  
_**-Dudo que te hubiese entendido si lo ponía al auricular.**_  
_**-Claro que sí, si Neal no es sordo.**_  
_**-Ah! tú preguntas por Neal.**_  
_**-Claro El, de quien más?**_  
_**-Pues de Satchmo! fue él quien me hizo asustar y enojar bastante, se salió de la casa y me tuvo buscándole casi por 3 horas, cuando lo traje para acá no me quedó otra opción más que prohibirle sus galletitas favoritas, las que come como premio después de su cena.**_  
_**-Entonces Neal no te hizo disgustar?.**_  
_**-Creo que ayer relucieron un hijo bueno y un hijo malo y aunque nos cueste creerlo el bueno fue Neal jajaja.**_

"papá" otra vez no se contuvo en decirle y hacerle sentir lo orgulloso que estaba a su "hijo" y aunque Neal no lo demostraba en su rostro, su angelito interno _sí aparte de un diablito también tiene un angelito _estaba reconsiderando decir la verdad, el remordimiento le estaba atormentando, _ahora desde el amanecer junto con su conciencia_, pero todo estaba saliendo bien y los días de esclavitud ya iban a terminar así continuó con lo planeado.

Peter se fue al trabajo mientras Neal estaba en su habitación abriendo su tercer regalo.

**Brring Brring Brring Brring**

-_**Elizabeth Burke….oh! Carol….…sí recibí tus mails, recibiste los míos? ….especifiqué en los anexos como estará el área vip….ya confirme el catering, lo va adorar será una exquisitez….bueno…bueno dímelo ya, no creo que sea tan grave…mañana mismo?! ….eso es imposible, quedamos en que viajaría la siguiente semana, el día del evento…**_

Y Elizabeth estuvo hablando por teléfono alrededor de 45 minutos y luego trabajando en la laptop 2 horas, cuando escuchó la puerta de la cocina que daba a la calle cerrarse y se levantó para ver que estaba pasando, _Neal tenía prohibido salir, _y ahí agachado en el piso se encontraba su "hijo" muy afanado buscando algo, _pero qué?_

_**-Todo bien Neal?**_  
_**-Excelente- **_le hizo un ok con su mano.  
_**-Me alegra oírlo-**_¿Por qué ni siquiera se volteaba para verla?, seguía graciosamente ahí agachado-_**….que estás buscando?.**_  
_**-oh! no es nada, solo una…una moneda de colección que me dio Mozz hace tiempo y lo saque de mi billetera jeje se me resbaló.-**_Neal rezaba para que "mamá" le creyera esa tonta mentira, _sí un angelito le ayudo en eso, porque Elizabeth le creyó._  
_**-Ok- **_muy raro pero el muchacho no hacia las cosas que normalmente haría uno así que suprimiendo esa sensación de que algo pasaba nuevamente con Neal…lo dejo pasar_**- Cielo veo que ya acabaste tus obligaciones, te parece si pedimos comida china para comer?**_  
_**-Si me encanta la idea El- **_se levantó del piso, un poco despeinado.  
_**-Lo encontraste?**_  
_**-No, es una pena se perdió**_- indescriptiblemente y con habilidad Neal oculto un objeto pequeño en su mano.  
_**-No puede perderse cielo, déjame buscar a mí.**_  
_**-El no te preocupes…**_

Pero Elizabeth no escuchó nada y se puso a buscar por el piso la "moneda" y Neal abrió su billetera, sacó la moneda que en efecto hace tiempo le había regalado Mozzie, dijo:

_**-La encontré!**_

**En la noche**

-_**Y así sin consultarme ha dispuesto de mi tiempo completo desde mañana!**_  
_**-Amor jamás te pediría que pospongas tu trabajo…además es tan malo dejarlo solo?**_  
_**-Ehhh hola quién eres? y que has hecho con mi esposo?**_  
_**-El hablo en serio, estos días nos ha demostrado que es responsable, obedeciendo las órdenes que le dejé, portándose excelente, francamente yo imaginaba una situación terrorífica en la que se rebelaría a tal punto que tendría que darle un escarmiento todos los días… pero su comportamiento me ha sorprendido, porque no darle un voto de confianza?**_  
_**-Y dejarlo solo?**_  
_**-Se quedará con Satchmo.**_

Paso un tiempo en la que Elizabeth pensaba.

_**-Tienes razón no se qué me pasa… es que siento…siento…**_  
_**-Angustia por dejar a tu niño solo en casa?**_  
_**-Lo sé es ridículo. **_  
_**-Hey! claro que no, no digas eso…te sentirías más tranquila si mando a un agente para que se pase por acá y vea como están las cosas?**_  
_**-Sí mucho, estaría muuuuy tranquila.**_  
_**-Entonces lo mandare no te preocupes.**_  
_**-Gracias Peter.**_  
_**-No tienes nada que agradecer amor…también me pesa dejarlo solito.**_

**Día 4**

_**-Hey Caffrey, ya estás solo?**_  
_**-Pasa Mozz y sí ya estoy solo.**_  
_**-Genial!**_  
_**-Qué haces? entra por la puerta delantera.**_  
_**-Bueno quería darle un toque de realismo a mi parte de ser un infraganti.**_  
_**-Suficiente haz hecho con la vuelta de Renfil, por cierto Mozz como va eso?**_  
_**-Já sin tu ayuda el trajeado no pescará ni un resfriado.**_  
_**-Bueno no subestimes a Peter, tiene habilidad en encontrar a personas.**_  
_**-Y es por eso que nunca lo va a encontrar, está buscando a la persona equivocada jijiji.**_

Mozz se regocijaba solito por que se imaginaba a Peter trabajando arduamente, _en vano, _en una búsqueda en círculos por su causa y Neal solo miraba extrañado a su amigo, sin más chocaron dos copas de vino.

_**-Y a qué hora viene tu esclavo?**_  
_**-jajaja Diego seguro no tarda.**_  
_**-Adolescentes de hoy, hacen maravillas a cambio de cosas insignificantes.**_  
_**-De eso quería hablarte…necesito otro anillo.**_  
_**-Qué? y el que te di?**_  
_**-No lo quiere.**_  
_**-Pero que le pasa al puberto, como que no lo quiere?**_  
_**-Ayer me dejó claro que no le gustó el anillo que le conseguí, bueno que tú le conseguiste.**_  
_**-Estás de broma?**_  
_**-Me lo lanzó al piso de la cocina.**_  
_**-Qué!**_  
_**-Oh vamos Mozz puedes conseguir uno mejor, estoy seguro.**_  
_**-Claro que puedo! es más podría conseguirle uno que tenga la esmeralda más brillante, pero para qué? solo para que se lo regale a su noviecita! que desperdicio!.**_  
_**-En sus zapatos yo hubiese hecho lo mismo por Kate. **_  
_**-Oh mi amigo el eterno romántico.**_

Otra vez….

_**-Ya se fue?**_  
_**-Diego, te presento a mi amigo Mozzie.**_  
_**-Qué tal?- **_Mozz tomaba una copa de vino.  
_**-Hola, cuánto tiempo tengo?, la señora Burke tardara mucho?**_  
_**-No mi amigo, yo me encargue de hacerte las cosas más fáciles el día de hoy, Elizabeth está de viaje.**_  
_**-Oh genial- **_y una maléfica idea se cruzó por la mente del adolescente- _**empezaré ya con los quehaceres.**_

Otro choque de copas.

Y el esclavo quiero decir Diego hizo todos los quehaceres de ese día, como ya tenía acostumbrado lo hizo rápido en dos horas y cuando terminó…

_**-Bien ya termine.**_  
_**-Genial, como los otros días ha quedado fantástico todo, gracias y mañana te explico cuáles los planes para el fin de semana será un poco más arriesgado con Peter aquí pero estoy seguro que nos la vamos arreglar como hicimos con Elizabeth.**_  
_**-Un momento Neal, temo que estoy obligado a cambiar la negociación.**_  
_**-Qué?**_  
_**-Como lo oyes, ya que el fin de semana me estoy jugando el cuello con el agente Burke aquí estoy obligado a pedir algo más.**_  
_**-Ok habla.**_

Neal estaba alucinando, Diego era el amable chico que siempre aparecía por la acera de los Burke repartiendo el periódico, siempre con modales y mostrando una sonrisa, la carnada perfecta para hacerle hacer sus odiosos quehaceres sin que el muchacho se pase de vivo…_pero las apariencias engañan y si Diego sabía hacer tantos trabajos domésticos era por la sencilla razón que se la pasaba mucho tiempo castigado por las ENORMES TRAVESURAS que cometía y si Neal hubiese sabido el futuro jamás hubiese hecho el trato con el adolescente._

-_**Bueno, decía…ya que el fin de semana para mí será MUY complicado y debido a que tú tienes al señor Burke llegando en las madrugadas-**_ Neal pensaba- _**¡debe ser una broma, como sabe eso este mocoso!- **_el adolescente continuo-_** y a la señora Burke de viaje, estoy obligado y en mi derecho de hacer una fiesta aquí el día de mañana.**_  
_**-QUE!**_

Mozz y Neal dijeron fuerte.

_**-De ninguna manera, es demasiado riesgoso!- **_Neal se puso de pie.  
_**-Oye niño con una llamada puedo hacer que tu mamá venga a enterarse de lo que has estado haciendo en lugar de ir a la escuela.- **_Mozz se puso de pie.  
_**-Y yo puedo decirle al agente Burke como es que Neal le ha estado mintiendo toda la semana, seguro que me va a creer-**_ prendió las conversaciones y grabaciones de la semana que pasó Neal_**- va a estar tan decepcionado que te va a volver a dar una paliza- **_Diego se sentó.

De locura, el odioso adolescente no solo estaba chantajeando a Neal…lo estaba humillando.

_**-Escucha mocoso puede que te creas muy listo pero no lo eres! y si piensas que cederemos a tus chantajitos baratos estás muy equivocado, verdad Neal?...Neal?.**_  
_**-Está bien, tendrás tu dichosa fiesta.**_  
_**-Neal!**_  
_**-Decía que tendrás tu dichosa fiesta pero ya no quiero tus servicios, ni mañana ni el fin de semana.**_  
_**-Neal!**_  
_**-Es un trato.**_

Y Diego se fue triunfante dejando a los dos buenos amigos con cara desencajada.

_**-No importa lo que tengas en la cabeza Neal Caffrey, no se puede hacer esa estúpida fiesta, te dije que era una locura querer librarte de los quehaceres pero ahora es un suicidio, no interesa lo odioso que fue Diego al decirlo, la verdad es que el trajeado va a volver a zurrarte.**_  
_**-La paliza me importa poco.**_  
_**-Diablos Neal lo que me conto Jun no fue que te dio unas nalgaditas, el trajeado se esmeró en tu trasero.**_  
_**-Si dolió, pero me va a doler más verlo decepcionado, no solo a Peter también a El, los engañé!- **_Mozzie tenía una expresión de no creer lo que estaba diciendo su amigo y Neal sonrió con nostalgia- _**todas las mañanas pap…Peter me daba mi regalo- **_Mozz pensaba- _**que regalo?**_-pero no quería interrumpir a su amigo así que no lo dijo en voz alta- _**me decía lo orgulloso que estaba de mí, me llenaba de halagos y me contaba todo su día anterior en el trabajo, hasta me pedía consejos mientras desayunaba, me abrazaba, me daba un beso en la frente y se iba al trabajo y mam…Elizabeth estaba preocupada hasta por la más absurda cosa que me pasaba, hablábamos y reíamos todas las tardes, siempre preparaba el postre que yo le pedía shhh- **_un suspiro desolador que hasta su amigo quería soltar lagrimitas- _**y todo eso lo hicieron pensando en que yo estaba haciendo las cosas bien, si se enteran que no fue así, se van a decepcionar…Peter fue claro, me dijo que ya no sabía que más hacer y ahora yo agoté todas las posibilidades de hacer lo correcto…ya no les voy a importar, se acaba la semana de mi castigo… así que seguro me despachan a mi departamento de una patada, porque solo los decepcioné.**_  
_**-Tranquilo amigo- **_Mozzie estiró su brazo para confortar a Neal- _**no es tan grave lo que hiciste- **_intento hacer una broma para que su amigo se relajara-_** si no mataste a nadie todo saldrá bien.**_

En ese momento estacionó su auto el agente Jones.

_**-El trajeado?!**_  
_**-No, Peter me dijo que enviaría a alguien para que viera como estoy.**_

Mozz levantó una ceja y Neal alzo los brazos.

_**-Estaban preocupados por dejarme solo.**_  
_**-Bueno amigo supongo que así son los padres sobre protectores jeje, quita esa cara larga que le daremos la estúpida fiestesita a ese puberto- **_Mozz pensó-_** y de paso un buen escarmiento.**_  
_**-ok, gracias Mozz, eres un buen amigo.**_

**Click**

El sonido de la puerta se hizo presente justo cuando Mozzie se iba y Jones entraba.

_**-Hey Neal, que gusto verte.**_  
_**-Hola Jones, lo mismo digo…que tal el trabajo?**_  
_**-De locura ese tipo es más escurridizo que tú.**_  
_**-jajaja y Peter dudaba que encontraría alguien peor que yo.**_  
_**-El agente Burke te extraña en el Bureau.**_  
_**-Claro si hasta ahora no lo atraparon, seguro que me extraña en el equipo.**_  
_**-Anda tristón por la oficina y el día de hoy tenía a Hughes repitiéndole todo dos veces.**_

Jones hizo un escaneo con la mirada

_**-Bueno veo que todo anda bien por aquí…no incendiaste la casa jeje.**_  
_**-No pudiste evitar decirlo no?**_  
_**-Lo siento Caffrey pero la forma en que saliste del Bureau la otra semana es una anécdota que nunca olvidaré…porque tienes dos copas de vino?**_  
_**-Me gusta tomar el blanco y el rojo a la vez.**_

Jones alzo la ceja dando un aspecto incrédulo.

_**-Ok ve a chismearle todo a Peter dile que…**_  
_**-…Le daré la respuesta a la única pregunta que me hizo antes de que yo me vaya.**_

Neal le miro extrañado.

_**-Le diré que su muchacho está bien y no está triste por estar solo.**_

En definitiva Neal no iba a decepcionar a "papá" con la verdad.

* * *

**N/A: Si gustan dejar comentarios...adelante!**


	7. Capitulo 7

**Día 5**

_**-pruruuuuu pruruuuu pruruuuu.**_

Neal estaba aspirando la alfombra cuando escuchó unos sonidos como gorjeos.

_**-pruruuuuu pruruuuu pruruuuu.**_

Apagó la aspiradora y abrió la puerta mirando a los lados con cara extrañada.

_**-pruruuuuu pruruuuu pruruuuu.**_  
_**-pruruuuuu pruruuuu pruruuuu.**_

Fue a la ventana que daba el patio y ahí estaba Mozzie haciendo sonidos creyéndose paloma.

_**-En serio?**_- Neal colocaba sus manos dentro los bolsillos del pantalón.  
_**-Ahora tenemos que ser más precavidos debido a nuestro soplón- **_Mozzie explicaba con sus manos- _**debe estar escondido filmándonos**_- su amigo intentaba camuflarse con las hojas del árbol cercano, _viéndose muy gracioso._

_**-Mozz…**_  
_**-quien sabe tal vez tiene tecnología de última generación al lado de sus cremas antiacné.**_  
_**-Mozz….**_  
_**-O tal vez nuestra escoria está pagando a alguien para hacer el trabajo sucio….**_  
_**-Mozzie!**_  
_**-Qué?**_  
_**-Pasa, nadie está grabándonos, las grabaciones que tiene Diego son cuando él estaba aquí.**_  
_**-Ok, no está demás asegurarse y resguardar lo que nos queda de dignidad.**_

Neal lo miraba extrañado por lo que acababa de decir su amigo.

_**-Oh vamos Neal estamos a merced de un odioso adolescente, esto es lo más degradante que hemos hecho, ni siquiera cuando estafábamos con Keller me sentía como ahora.**_  
_**-Estas exagerando Mozz.**_

Ambos entraron a la casa Burke.

_**-Ya acabaste?**_  
_**-ehhhh no, todavía me falta.**_  
_**-Que!, Neal tenemos que planear algo para esta noche.**_  
_**-Sí, me lleva tiempo… son tareas difíciles.**_  
_**-Cielos Neal, Diego terminaba todo en dos horas!.**_  
_**-Tranquilo Mozzie y en lugar de criticarme ayúdame con la cocina.**_  
_**-Que! no no no no, amigo te equivocas si piensas que yo voy a cumplir con tu condena.**_  
_**-Llevo toda la mañana aspirando, limpiando, acomodando y todavía me falta lavaaaar.**_  
_**-Y yo logre averiguar el cabo suelto en el chantajito de Diego.**_

Mozzie dijo en un tono de alegría desbordado y se dirigió a servir dos copas de vino, dejando a Neal todavía con sus labores y con curiosidad.

_**-Haber Cuéntame.**_  
_**-Pues es simple! no sé cómo no nos dimos cuenta anoche, era tan obvio!, tan típico !, tan predecible para un mocoso de su edad, tan…**_  
_**-Ya dímelo Mozz.**_  
_**-ok. 2 palabras: viaje y padres.**_  
_**-Sus padres están de viaje!… es por eso que no le importó faltar a clases y no le va a importar el ruido que va a generar con la fiesta que quiere.**_  
_**-Exacto!.**_  
_**-Pero los señores Vidal no dejarían a su hijo solo, ellos parecían ser unos padres responsables.**_  
_**-Y tienes razón, es verdad; el chico no está solo se quedó con su tío, pero es un hombre muy permisivo y no vigila al muchacho, además nuestro gran punto a favor es que ése tío no nos conoce y…**_  
_**-…Y ya tengo en mente un plan para que salgamos de esto…ahora nada saldrá mal.**_

**Click- (sonido de la puerta abriéndose)**

_**-Hola Neal, decidí venir a acompañarte almorzar.**_-Peter entró a su casa.  
_**-HoOOOLAA.-**_ Neal veloz como un rayo se puso de pie delante del sofá y Mozz se agachó escondiéndose detrás del sofá.  
_**-Que tal amigo**_- "papá se quitó el saco- _**veo que todavía no has acabado**_- hizo un escaneo rápido con la mirada.  
_**-Ehhh bueno es que el día de hoy se me paso rápido y…y-**_ Neal estaba muuuy nervioso.  
_**-Y estoy seguro que lo acabarás después de una buena comida verdad?-**_ "papá" se acercó y puso su brazo alrededor del hombro de su "hijo" dirigiéndolo al comedor.  
_**-Sí, gracias…se me paso el tiempo volando-**_ Ahora Neal sonreía-_**"papá" solo quiere ser meloso un rato-**_ pensó.  
_**-De eso estoy seguro, traje todo lo que te gusta**_- Peter sacó toda la comida de los empaques- _**Y ya puedes salir de tu escondite Mozzie, ven a sentarte que pedí un plato de más por si acaso.**_

Neal abrió los ojos ampliamente así como su boca- _**como es que "papá" se daba cuenta de todo?!-**_ pensaba- _**bueno casi todo**_- lo pensó mejor al mismo tiempo que Mozz se dirigía al comedor con dos copas de vino.

Pasaron un almuerzo ameno y tranquilo lleno de comentarios sobre el caso Renfil, Mozz se reía en su interior porque en efecto el agente Burke aún estaba en una búsqueda en círculos y más que por ayudar a Neal él estaba gozando hacer trabajar en vano a todo el departamento de White Collar.

Cuando terminaron de almorzar el agente pidió explicaciones sobre la visita que recibió su "hijo", _estaba dentro de las reglas de la semana de castigo prohibido recibirlas, _después de una explicación con bases cimentadas a que el encierro en soledad era dañino para la personalidad de cualquiera, Mozz de metiche termino de convencer a Peter que su accionar fue con buenas intenciones para con Neal y "papá" le dejó pasar lo de la visita, solo con una orden de irse a dormir más temprano, él tenía que volver al trabajo y por como estaban las cosas en el bureau dijo que también hoy iba llegar a la madrugada, Hughes fue a recoger a Peter que se despidió de su "hijo" como en las mañanas y se llevó a su amigo con él-_**Neal tenía todavía pendiente limpiar la cocina y no necesita distracciones- **_pensó_**.**_

_**-**_**En la noche-**

La casa Burke estaba llena de adolescentes bailando, hablando, riendo, comiendo y tomando tragos, especialmente preparados por el anfitrión de la fiesta, _de conocimiento público: bebidas preparadas por Diego y de conocimiento privado: bebidas preparadas por Neal y Mozzie._

Bajo órdenes del adolescente, _que no fueron refutadas_, ni Neal ni Mozzie tenían permiso para estar en la fiesta, se llevaron a Satchmo para que no se ponga ansioso y ladrara mientras entraban los amigotes de Diego a la casa.

Hasta ese momento todo era perfecto para Diego, pensaba que las cosas estaban saliéndole a pedir de boca, esta fiesta no planeada fue el escape que toda la clase quería desde hace ya un tiempo y cuando los avisos se hicieron por Facebook también se aparecieron en la casa Burke chicos de otros cursos y de otros paralelos.

Buena música, buena comida, buena bebida Y….además buenas chicas, al anfitrión no le importó que su novia no haya podido obtener el permiso para la fiesta repentina que organizó, había una joven particularmente bella que captó su atención y que no le quitaba la mirada a sus huesitos, nunca la había visto en su clase o en el colegio, pero igual le importaba poco que fuera o no de su escuela, era una chica rubia, esbelta de ojos verdes que llevaba puesto una micro falda que hacía justicia a sus largas y bien torneadas piernas para el deleite de todos los chicos presentes, Diego estaba en las nubes, ese bombón quería estar con él, con él!, no iba a perder más el tiempo, se acercó a ella y para su sorpresa la chica solo le dijo una cosa- _**vamos al armario**_- y sin dudar se fue con ella que lo guiaba de la mano _y si Diego supiese el futuro jamás se habría acercado a esa chica._

**Día 6 (en la madrugada)**

La espectacular fiesta de Diego se interrumpió por la policía.

_**-Muy bien afuera todos!PROPIEDAD PRIVADA invadida ILEGALMENTE!**_  
_**-Ya escucharon mocosos! Fuera! si no quieren ir a la cárcel!.**_

Dos policías entraron a la casa Burke alarmando a todos los adolescentes que salieron despavoridos en distintas direcciones…todos excepto uno, uno que la estaba pasando muy bien besando a una rubia en el armario, si había llegado o no la hora de su muerte no le importaba, acababa de probar el cielo en los labios rosados y carnosos de esa rubia que lo había escogido a él para estar encerrados besándose.

Sabiendo que ya no había nadie más que Diego y una colega en el armario, Neal se quito el traje de policía y estaba listo para poner los puntos en claro al adolescente.

Mientras el otro oficial de policía, _es decir Mozzie, _informaba todos los desmanes al tío de Diego- _**Su sobrino irrumpió en una propiedad privada…allanó la casa de un agente del FBI…organizó una fiesta en la casa de su vecino, que no escucho nada!?...ruegue para que el agente Burke no lo quiera meter preso!...-**_y así continuó informando el oficial Alversham al señor Vidal, haciéndolo asustar a tal punto que Emanuel, _el tío de Diego, _estaba de color blanco fantasmal por cada cosa que oía que había hecho el angelito que tenía por sobrino _y que era SU responsabilidad cuidarlo._

En la otra casa Neal le agradecía a su amiga el favor por ocupar a Diego unos valiosos minutos, dejando al adolescente sorprendido por el engaño, la rubia se despidió con un beso en la mejilla, un guiño de ojo y muy cerca al oído le dijo- _**adiós bombón, **_y Diego altaneramente agrego después de la salida de su diosa:

-_**Ahora si nadie va a salvarte de la ira del agente Neal, ahora mismo le voy a contar todo- **_sacó el celular con la intención de chismear todo a Peter- _**incluso lo de ésta fiesta.**_  
_**-Hazlo- **_Neal se arreglaba el cuello de la camisa en el espejo de la vitrina restando importancia a lo que acababa de escuchar y dándole la espalda al adolescente- _**adelante no te voy a detener- **_se giró para fijar una peligrosa mirada azul y colocar sus manos dentro sus bolsillos.  
_**-Estoy marcando su número- **_algo le latía mal a Diego, comenzó a sudar un poco- _**ya está sonando-**_ nada perturbaba al joven que estaba parado frente a él, frustrado el adolescente cerró el celular, _lo cierto era que no tenía el número de Peter, _Neal dijo- _**ah! se me olvidaba- **_acercándose al adolescente-_** la próxima vez que quieras guardar copia de algo importante grabado en tu tablet trata de poner una contraseña más imaginativa que la del nombre de tu mascota!- **_Diego puso una cara de espanto, Caffrey había entrado a su casa, cuándo?!- _**oh solo para demostrarte que soy bueno te diré: tu tío Emanuel- **_viendo que los ojos casi se le salen a Diego agregó- _**Si así es, sé que tus padres no están!, continuando, tu tío tiene el sueño pesado y tu cachorro es el más lindo después de Satchmo- **_mostrándole-_**éstas grabaciones-**_le mostró las grabaciones que hasta anoche estaban en su poder-_** ya no puedes usarlas en mi contra- **_y Diego era lo suficientemente inteligente como para entender que tenía que escuchar atentamente a Neal.

_**-Quiero proponerte dos opciones: 1° Esperas a que llegue Peter, cual sea la hora que llegue o mañana no sé tú decides, y le cuentas TODO, claro espero antes consideres que como un agente hecho y derecho del FBI que es, te va a pedir los detalles de tu semana y sobre todo los pormenores de tu fiestesita que hiciste en SU casa que por como todos los testigos confirmarán y que seguro él va a querer interrogar nadie vió ni a mi amigo ni a mí en el medio de este desmadre-**_ señalando el desorden- _**y por supuesto no sueñes con que Peter no le diga personalmente a tus padres lo que has hecho en cuanto lleguen de su viaje, eso en el mejor de los casos a que espere que lleguen, porque lo seguro es que les va a llamar para informarles inmediatamente- **_Diego arrugó el rostro imaginándose lo que le vendría, bueno la paliza que le vendría a su trasero- _**2° Juras no decirle NADA de ésta semana ni a Peter ni a Elizabeth y nosotros por nuestro lado te juramos no decirles nada a tus padres, es decir será un secreto guardado recíprocamente por los cuatro.**_  
_**-¿Cuatro?**_  
_**-oh bueno querido Dieguito verás, cuando se te ocurrió la **_**ESTUP**_**enda idea de hacer tu fiesta no contemplaste a tu tío en el medio, lo cual tiene el lado positivo porque alguien tiene que hacerse cargo de dar explicaciones por tus faltas en el colegio.**_  
_**-Mi tío no sabe que falte.**_  
_**-No te preocupes que se está enterando ahora mismo.**_  
_**-QUE!**_  
_**-Mozz le está informando.**_  
_**-Pero les dirá a mis papás!**_  
_**-No, Mozzie se está encargando de lavarle el cerebro de que la mejor opción es no informarle nada a tus padres.**_  
_**-Pero tal vez mi tío se enoje conmigo.**_  
_**-Eso es seguro chico… pero se escapa de mis manos… evalúa tus opciones, tú escoges.**_

Y Diego lo pensó unos minutos, definitivamente la primera opción estaba eliminada-_**shhhh-**_ suspiro profundo, no le quedaba más que la segunda opción, reconoció que no fue honorable el chantajito que quiso hacerle a Neal pues se puso en sus zapatos cuando le hizo lo mismo, _no fue agradable,_ además su padre le había enseñado a cumplir su palabra y la conciencia le reclamaba por sus acciones- _**shhhh**_- suspiro otra vez, si su tío quería castigarlo se lo tenía bien merecido- _**por tonto! el anillo bastaba para la paga de los quehaceres!**_- pensó.

_**-Está bien, acepto la segunda opción**_- alargó la mano para cerrar el trato.  
_**-Bien pensado muchacho- **_alargó la mano para estrechársela también.  
_**-Jugaste bien tus cartas-**_ Diego no estaba resentido, al fin y al cabo nadie le quitaba lo bailado.  
_**-Nunca trates de estafar a un estafador- **_Neal le devolvió el apretón igual sin resentimiento.  
_**-Lo tengo bien grabado.**_

**Toc toc toc**

_**-Momento del show!**_- dijo Neal dirigiéndose a abrir la puerta.

_**-Oficial Alversham ya era hora!**_- Neal Caffrey estaba con la cara más seria y enojada que había puesto alguna vez en su vida y el plus de poner sus manos en las caderas _como papá._  
_**-Señor Burke- **_rápido una voz grave hizo notar su presencia_**- soy Emanuel Vidal el tío de Diego- **_un joven casi de la misma edad que Neal, se apresuró a saludar al agente Burke es decir a Caffrey.  
_**-Nos llevamos al muchacho para que haga la denuncia en la estación, agente Burke?- **_Mozzie rápido agrego su parte a la escena.  
_**-Por favor antes de que responda déjeme decirle que este mocoso imprudente- **_Emanuel dirigió una mirada con fuego a su sobrino-_**solamente es un muchacho que quiso pasarse de listo y salirse con la suya divirtiéndose con sus amigos, enteramente MI culpa por no haberme cerciorado del lugar de la fiesta, le ruego infinitamente le disculpe, esta será la primera y única vez que pasará se lo JURO, no hay necesidad de ir a la estación ni que levante la denuncia y así tenga historial o lo metan preso y arruinarle su vida así, por favor…**_  
_**-…y que garantías tengo yo de que su sobrino no lo va a volver hacer?**_  
_**-Tiene mi palabra.**_  
_**-Já pero usted no es el padre del chico- **_Neal no despegó sus manos de sus caderas es más caminaba unos pasos alrededor de los acusados, _como papá-__**está consciente que acabo de llegar de mi trabajo y me encuentro con semejante y descomunal fiesta en MI PROPIA CASA, lo siento pero yo estoy obligado es más estoy en mi derecho–**_ Diego giró para mirar a Neal ésas eran las palabras que él uso, _sí la vida da giros inesperados,_- _**de hablar con sus padres personalmente, se da cuenta que el allanamiento es un delito?! **_  
_**-Por favor Agente Burke yo me hare responsable por todo es más Diego va a limpiar todo en este mismo instante y si hay algo roto lo pagara con su dinero.**_  
_**-QUE! yo no hare eso!- **_hasta ahora el adolescente estaba calladito escuchando atento toda la conversación entre su tío y Neal, se estaba impacientando porque ya quería irse a dormir, _se sentía agotadísimo, _pero eso último que escuchó no lo iba aceptar.  
_**-DIEGO VIDAL FERNANDEZ! Yo tomo las decisiones desde ahora y tú me haces caso jovencito no quiero escuchar ni una palabra de tu boca, ésta es una conversación entre adultos!.**_  
_**-Pero tíooooo.**_

Un tío muy enojado, rojo de la rabia contenida se acercó a su sobrino para darle un buen jalón de orejas mientras le dijo:

_**-Una palabra más querido sobrino y te doy tu merecida tunda delante del oficial Alversham y del Agente Burke!- **_Diego palideció al mismo tiempo que se quejaba por el jalón.  
_**-Yo no me opongo a que se la de ahora- **_dijo el agente Burke, es decir Neal.  
_**-Ni yo- **_dijo Mozzie, es decir el oficial Alversham.  
_**-YO SÍ! auuuu YO SÍ!–**_Diego se apresuró a auto defenderse.  
_**-Entonces mantén tu boca cerrada mientras yo trato de llegar a un acuerdo!**_

Soltó la oreja derecha del adolescente y de una fuerte nalgada, lo mandó a sentarse al sillón, Diego se puso rojo y cruzó sus brazos, _era la primera vez que su tío se ponía tan estricto con él y si tenía alguna duda sobre si iba a enojarse con él…ahora ya no tenía duda alguna,_ hay que resaltar que esta escenita en su interior Neal y Mozzie la presenciaron con regocijo y por supuesto haciendo una buena interpretación a la identidad del agente Burke, Neal agregó:

_**-Bueno, en mi trabajo yo encuentro a los delincuentes, llegamos a un acuerdo si cooperan pero sin falta tienen sentencia, así que si usted va a ponerle un freno a Diego como acabo de ver, puede que desista de ir a la estación y sentar denuncia.**_  
_**-Yo le aseguro que lo que hizo no va a quedar impune.**_  
-_**Entonces llegamos a un acuerdo.**_

Después de 3 horas de limpieza profunda; el hogar Burke estaba como nuevo, todos los rastros de que hubo una fiesta se eliminaron y el tío de Diego logró convencer al agente Burke, _es decir a Neal, _que esto no volvería a pasar jamás y que no había necesidad de comunicar a los padres del muchacho. Todo el plan había acabado con éxito.

*Diego se salvaría de la paliza de sus padres.

*Emanuel salvaría a su sobrino de la cárcel y evitaría el infarto de su hermano y cuñada que seguro les daría al enterarse de la semana que tuvo su hijo a su cuidado.

*Mozz, _como siempre, _lograría ayudar a Neal y de paso seguiría gustoso molestando a Peter con la no solución del caso Renfil.

*Neal, _nuestro lindo angelito de ojos azules,_ se salvaría de: la decepción de sus "padres", la paliza con cinturón de "papá", con seguridad una primeriza tunda con el cepillo de "mamá" _en cuanto se enterara _ y de paso de los quehaceres del fin de semana, _Diego se había comprometido a realizar las labores domésticas en el hogar Burke solo con una mirada de su tío,_ así que estaría holgazaneando como quería desde el principio…sí todo le había salido complicadamente bien.

"Papá" entraba a casa a las 4:30 de la mañana, que día había tenido en el bureau! aun le dolía la cabeza por los esquemas fallidos de persecución que realizaron con el equipo de White Collar solo para lograr un vano intento de dar con Renfil.

Sin importar lo cansado que estaba fue a la habitación de su "hijo" para ver dormir a su angelito unos minutos, se acercó para cobijarlo mejor, _Neal tenía un pie fuera de las cobijas, _le despejó un mechón de cabello de su frente y bostezando se fue a su habitación, botándose por fin a su cama cuando llegó a ella.

A la mañana siguiente Peter se levantó a las 11 de la mañana por el tono de llamada del celular sonando insistentemente junto con los ladridos de Satch.

-_**Hoo…oo…la**_- Peter seguía adormilado.  
_**-Hola amor, recién levantándote?-**_ Elizabeth saludaba.  
-_**Ya son las 11?- **_miraba el reloj del lado de su mesa de noche- _**disculpa amor, como estas?**_  
_**-Pues muy bien, aquí poniendo todo en orden, como todo por allá?**_  
_**-Genial, nuestro "hijo" es un perfecto angelito.**_  
_**- sí hable con él ayer por la mañana.**_  
_**-Ah con razón, cuando llegue para el almuerzo todavía no había acabado sus obligaciones.**_  
_**-Qué?, si para cuando le llamé Neal me dijo que ya había terminado.**_  
_**-mmm una mentira blanca?**_  
_**-Bueno admito que estoy aliviada, ya me estaba preocupando y comenzando a pensar que habían secuestrado a nuestro "hijo" y le lavaron el cerebro.**_  
_**-jajaja si yo también extraño al Neal revoltoso, pero así tranquilo es una paz hay que reconocerlo Hon.**_  
_**-Amor fíjate que coma saludable, aunque es tarde para el desayuno ya, no me gusta que tome solo café puro, al menos que tome yogurt, le gusta dibujar después de sus obligaciones, leer un poco, déjale jugar con Satch en el patio y…**_  
_**-…no tiene 5 años, no tengo que vigilarlo las comidas ni el tiempo completo.**_  
_**-Apuesto que ni tú has desayunado todavía.**_  
_**-Nop.**_  
_**-Bueno entonces traten de almorzar algo saludable- **_el señor que contrato a Elizabeth, acababa de llegar- _**ya debo irme Hon, cuídense!.**_  
_**-Adiós Hon.**_

Peter se levantó de la cama y se dio una ducha para despertar completamente, eran las 11:30 de la mañana y estaba seguro de que su "hijo" estaría haciendo sus labores, bajo a buscarlo a la sala pero no lo encontró, busco por la cocina pero tampoco estaba ahí, fue al patio y nada…los quehaceres estaban hechos, todos ellos, pero donde estaba Neal?..._**que tonto!- **_pensó Peter- _**debe estar en su habitación, porque no busque ahí primero?- **_ se decía.

Y en efecto ahí estaba…pero Peter se imaginaba a su muchacho pintando, leyendo o jugando con Sacth, como le había dicho anteriormente Elizabeth, no como lo encontró; **totalmente dormido?! **prácticamente Neal estaba en el país de los sueños, entonces el agente tenía interrogantes revoleteando en su cabeza- _**si ayer tenía que dormirse una hora antes, o sea a las 9 de la noche por que esta tan profundamente dormido? ya había acabado con todos los quehaceres pero porqué parece como si mi "hijo" ni siquiera se ha levantado de la cama? ni desayunado? y más inquietante aun, sin ningún rastro de haber sudado por haber limpiado el sótano?**_, que cabe resaltar hasta ayer estaba muy empolvado y desordenado_, mmm algo muy raro había pasado con su angelito y a diferencia de "mamá", "papá" no iba a ignorar su instinto paternal que estaba activado al 100%...llegó la hora de un interrogatorio a lo Burke!_

* * *

**N/A: Si gustan dejar comentarios...adelante!**_  
_


	8. Capitulo 8

**N/A: Lamento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar, el próximo capitulo sera el viernes lo prometo!**

* * *

_**-Hey Neal despierta, ya es tarde.**_

_**-vamos despierta.**_

_**-abre los ojos, amigo.**_

_**-Neal…..**_

"papá" estaba cansándose de tratar de despertar al chico como si ya fuera tarde para ir a la escuela, su "hijo"estaba profundamente dormido, pensó en quitarle las frazadas de golpe y así con el espanto al calor que le brindaba la cobija abriría sus ojos-_** eso sería muy cruel!-**_ se dijo así mismo, o tal vez traer un vaso con agua fría y lanzárselo a la cara_**- eso sería ser muy despiadado!**_ – se dijo así mismo o tal vez….despertarlo con un buen par de palmadas- _**esa es buena idea!**_- termino de pensar.

Peter estiraba su mano para dejarla caer sobre el dormido trasero de Neal cuando el reflejo de algo brillante lastimó su vista, alzo la mirada…. y ahí estaba una de las 6 simpáticas cajitas con moño azul que reposaba sobre el velador, una franja plateada era la causante del brillo que se encendía por el sol de media mañana directamente a los ojos del agente Burke.

La curiosidad por saber que contenían los regalos de Jun se apodero del cerebro de Peter, sigilosamente fue a ver su contenido, percatándose de que Neal seguía profundamente dormido.

Trataba de imaginarse, _todavía más, _qué era lo que le regalaba la "tía" Jun a su "hijo", _en solo diez pasos se imaginó_- _**corbatas? una tonta fedora nueva cada día? Qué?!**_- al mismo tiempo pensaba- _**o tal vez todo esto de los regalos era nada más una pantalla para formar parte de algo delictivo- **_Jun siempre estaba empeñada en consentir a Neal en todos los aspectos, es más era mejor cuando ella formaba parte de algunas cosas ilícitas que su "sobrino" hacía a escondidas de "papá" eso le devolvía las añoranzas a los tiempos de cuando vivía su amado esposo Bayron…Neal para Jun era el "sobrino" delictivo que no tenía pero que amaba y consentía como si lo fuera.

Abrió la caja esperando ver un objeto lujoso que fuera al gusto del estilo Caffrey pero solo había una carta, un simple papel doblado en dos.

Peter termino de leer con una sonrisa en el rostro, Jun estaba aconsejando a Neal mediante cartas mejorar su comportamiento, no sentirse abandonado por ella porque le había permitido al agente llevárselo de la propiedad y claro como buena "tía" que conocía los gustos de su "sobrino" dentro de la caja estaba _ahora vacía _una caja de chocolates NoKA encore un mimito dulce que cada vez que podía le regalaba a su huésped- _**bueno "hijo" no podías tener mejor suerte por encontrar una "tía" como Jun- **_Peter pensaba mientras caminaba para dejar el regalo de Neal donde lo encontró, Elizabeth tenía razón este asunto era algo privado entre tía y sobrino.

_**-Hey… que haces aquí tocando mis cosas?**_

_**-yo…. PLUMB!... Neal me asustaste-**_ Peter había dejado caer la cajita al piso por la sorpresiva voz de su "hijo".

_**-Yo? si tu estas aquí husmeando-**_ frotándose su ojo por la luz de la habitación- _**yo soy el asustado!.**_

_**-Ok, tienes razón no debí estar manejando entre tus cosas.**_

_**-No, no debiste…oh Peter! las leíste! leíste mis cartas!.**_

_**-Está bien está bien… sí lo hice… pero solo una.**_

_**-Y como he de creerte?**_

_**-Bueno ya sabes que no miento.**_

_**-já si claro- **_Neal miraba extraño a Peter-_** cuánto tiempo llevas aquí escudriñándome?**_

_**-Ya relájate, no te estoy haciendo una investigación, solo tenía curiosidad por saber que eran tus regalos- **_y ahora todo el asunto giró para que el agente Burke sea el que sienta que esta en problemas, por toda la expresión que tenía Neal en el rostro estaba seguro que en poco tiempo escucharía: se lo diré a "mamá".

_**-que diría Elizabeth si estuviera aquí?**_- lo dicho! ya estando de pie y para más énfasis se cruzó de brazos.

_**-shhh-**_ "papá" suspiro y levanto los brazos- _**seguro me regañaría y me haría dormir en el sofá esta noche**_- viendo la sonrisa complaciente, _por haber oído lo que quería, _de su "hijo" "papá" se dispuso a salir olvidándose por completo de las preguntas para Neal y es que si alguien lo duda la actitud ofendida del muchacho podía engañar a cualquiera y no sería la primera vez que engañaba a "papá"…_pero bien cierto es el dicho que el pez muere por su boca._

Lo que paso en la mañana mientras los muchachos dormían:

Toctoctoc

Toctoctoc

Toctoctoc

Diego tocaba la puerta con su mano izquierda insistentemente mientras que con su mano derecha se sobaba el trasero igual insistentemente.

Toctoctoc

Toctoctoc

Toctoctoc

Eran las 7 de la mañana! 7! y en fin de semana! esto sí que era una tortura, una esclavitud! tan solo había dormido 1 hora y media y para qué? solo para ser obligado a levantarse y soñoliento acostarse boca abajo en las rodillas de su tío y ser bien despertado a base de zapatillazos!… que dolor sentía aun en el trasero-_** maldito estafador-**_ pensaba.

Toctoctoc

Toctoctoc

Toctoctoc

_**-Bueno nadie me abre entonces no es mi culpa si no hago nada**_!- refunfuñando a voz alta se dispuso a marcharse pero la paliza matutina hizo eco en su cerebro porque todavía le picaba el trasero-_**shhhhhhh**_- suspiro dramáticamente y se fue a la puerta trasera de la cocina con mucha habilidad entro y como Satchmo ya lo había visto toda la semana no le ladró.

Se dirigió a la habitación de Neal pero estaba dormido como una roca fue a la de Peter y era el mismo asunto- _**ambos dormidos!- **_Diego refunfuño por la buena y maldita suerte que tenía Neal no solo logro salvarse de todo si no que ahora dormía lo que él quisiese, empezó con las labores, no había mucho que hacer todo estaba muy limpio porque lo había hecho en la madrugada bajo la supervisión quisquillosa de Neal que no quería ver ni una manchita en la alfombra y cualquier protesta que saliera de su boca su tío se encargaba de acallarla con una fuerte nalgada.

Tenía que limpiar el sótano, eso sí que faltaba, le llevo 1 hora tan solo entender el laberinto que se había formado con el desorden y otras dos horas desempolvar todo. El timbrado de alguien en la puerta llamo su atención.

Al igual que él tocaba con insistencia pero nadie bajaba a ver quién era, fue a la ventana para ver de reojo de quien se trataba y vio a una señora con un paquetito en las manos, se arriesgó y dijo:

_**-ehhhh quién es?**_

_**-Miranda, traigo el regalo para el niño Caffrey.**_

_**-juajuajuajua- **_esa declaración hizo reír a carcajadas a Diego y sin temor abrió la puerta.

_**-Que tal jovencito, no están los señores Burke?**_

_**-juajuaajua no juajjauajau ellos juajuajua no se encuentran.**_

_**-Bueno cálmate, no se cuál es la risa, es mas quien eres tú, que haces aquí?.**_

_**-yo…yo…soy el sobrino de Elizabeth-**_ Diego mentía con gran facilidad.

_**-oh bueno no quise venir temprano porque Neal no es de los que despiertan temprano en fin de semana, podrías hacerme el favor de entregarle su regalo cuando despierte?**_

_**-juajuajaua cla…juajuajua claro seño juajua no se preocupe- **_otra vez un ataque de risa.

Miranda se fue y Diego trataba de calmarse mientras se lamentaba por no haber grabado la frase _**traigo el regalo para el niño Caffrey **_luego de soltar unas lagrimitas de tanto reír, le entro la curiosidad por saber que había en esa tonta cajita, sin pensarlo dos veces la abrió, encontró una carta que no llamo para nada su atención pero debajo estaba una caja negra muy fina que decía Noka- _**chocolates!-**_ y sin más la abrió, se comió tres, eran deliciosos jamás había probado unas ricuras así miro para arriba temiendo de que alguien bajara y lo encontrara, pero nadie bajaba, así que sin remordimiento o delicadeza alguna se termino de comer la caja de chocolates que Jun le había mandado a Neal. Le dio energía para terminar de limpiar lo que le faltaba y cuando lo hizo se dirigió a la habitación del _**niño Caffrey**_ y como gatito en un tejado sigiloso dejo la caja sobre la cómoda donde estaban los demás regalos- _**no se molestara tiene muchos**_- pensó.

Quiso abrir otra caja pero Neal se movió dormido así que se abstuvo de hacerlo, le dejo una nota en la mesa de noche y se fue, por el día de hoy ya había acabado el trato con Neal así que si algo salía mal- _**se escapa de mis manos**_ – pensó en la frase que había escuchado anoche de la boca del estafador.

Caminando hacia su casa Diego recibió un mensaje de texto acelerado de sus amigos fue a encontrarse con ellos, porque su tío tenía trabajo y no se encontraría con él hasta el almuerzo. Ya después de oír lo que habían hecho sus amigotes el adolescente estaba como fantasma, no podía creer lo que acababa de oír… luego de enterarse en detalle como salieron ilesos de todo lo sucedido tuvo una maquiavélica idea… y si algo salía mal- _**se escapa de mis manos**_- volvió a pensar.

10:55 am

Neal abrió los ojos lentamente, estiró los brazos y su mano choco con la mesa de noche sintiendo la textura de un papel que levanto y leyó:

_**-Ya cumplí Neal, hice todos los quehaceres mientras dormías incluyendo el **__**sótano, **__**vuelvo mañana. **_

_**-Buenas noticias al fin!- **_pensó y se sonrío de la buena suerte…por unos segundos… porque escuchó a Peter abriendo la perilla de la puerta y como acto reflejo se volteó cerrando los ojos y fingió estar dormido.

Como buen estafador que era, hizo tal actuación de estar dormido que "papá" no se dio cuenta, todo para pensar rápido en las opciones de salir corriendo o formular alguna excusa que seguro querría oír el agente, _sabía que "papá" no era un tonto, _y segurito querría saber por qué todas las labores ya estaban realizadas si él ni siquiera se había levantado de la cama –_** como pude dormirme tanto tiempo!...no creo que Diego se haya hecho atrapar, si no ya lo sabría… oh no y ahora que le digo a "papá" -**_y como se le agotaba el tiempo y su cerebro no maquinaba ningún argumento creíble se puso a rezar por un milagro… y sucedió! de reojo vio como Peter alzaba uno de sus regalos y fue cuando se le ocurrió la brillante idea de hacerse el ofendido por esa acción, _que pensándolo bien estaba en todo su derecho de sentirse así y ya no dando más vueltas al asunto, lo dicho: el pez muere por su boca._

-_**al menos hubieras tenido la amabilidad de no comerte los chocolates que me mando hoy Jun.**_

Y listo! al agente experimentado se le encendió el foquito del cerebro, se acercó a Neal con una mirada que parecía estar uniendo puzles.

_**-creo que tu curiosidad no tiene límites!- **_todavía en faceta de: enojado por invadir mi privacidad y sacudía la caja de chocolates vacía.

_**-No me los comí Neal.**_

_**-Entonces como…**_

_**-No me los comí porque ni si quiera yo recibí el regalo del día de hoy, me dormí como tú- **_Neal abrió sus ojos-_**O a esa bonita caja le salieron pies y se colocaron justo en la cómoda de tu habitación, porque por lo que sé tu tampoco lo recibiste de ser así sabrías que yo no me comí nada- **_Neal trago saliva-_** O me quieres explicar por las buenas como es que ha pasado eso y mágicamente como todos las labores están hechas, si hasta hace poco tu parecías estar en el país de los sueños- **_Peter estaba con sus manos en las caderas, _típico de él._

-_**las hice yo…solo…solo estaba tomándome un descanso.**_

_**-así?...y dime que había en el sótano?**_

_**-polvo, mugre, bichos, cosas de los 70s por cierto no sabía que tocabas la guitarra y…**_

_**-Neal! suficiente sé que estas mintiéndome!**_

_**-cómo puedes afirmarlo así nada más, tú mismo dijiste que te dormiste y ahora yo soy el mentiroso solo porque no me viste hacerlo?.**_

_**-Neal yo no recibí esa caja, no me comí tus chocolates; tu tampoco…**_

_**-Pero…**_

_**-Sin peros!... tú tampoco, no tienes el aspecto de haber limpiado nada en todo el día, así que ya basta! quiero la verdad.**_

_**-Elizabeth si me creería- **_Neal dijo dramáticamente mirando dolido el techo y eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

"papá" inclinó a su "hijo" dejando sus manos apoyadas en la cama, le agarro la cintura con su brazo izquierdo y levantando y abriendo la mano derecha se propuso a incentivar la verdad, Neal no protesto, solo cerro los ojos con fuerza por que ya venía lo que se le había dilatado tanto: _ una paliza de "papá"…._pero de pronto…

Din don din don

Justo cuando esa fuerte y grande mano iba a impactar al respingado trasero de Neal, justo le salvo la campana.

Din don din don

Din don din don

Din don din don

Din don din don

Sonando insistentemente.

_**-Bien tienes unos minutos más para reflexionar en tus palabras…voy a fijarme la puerta.**_

Dejando libre a su "hijo" "papá" salió a fijarse la puerta.

Neal pensaba.

_**- si "papá" no se comió mis chocolates, entonces quién?….grrrrrrr DIEGO! DIEGO!**_- el niño Caffrey casi se pone a patear el piso de la rabia que sentía, ese vecino en verdad era ABORRECIBLE!

En planta baja

_**-Agente Burke?**_

_**-Si soy yo.**_

_**-Encontramos su auto chocado, estaba lleno de botellas de bebidas alcohólicas.**_

_**-QUE?!- **_la cara de Peter era graciosamente desconcertada_**.**_

_**-Tiene que acompañarnos a la estación y firmar papeles para sacar su auto de ahí además si quiere sentar denuncia, intentaron robárselo.**_

_**-ok deme un par de minutos y ya salgo para que vayamos a la estación.**_

"papá" cerró la puerta y boto aire hirviendo de su ser…solamente alcanzo a decir:

_**-Neal nos vamos, vístete.**_

Y una cabecita con impactantes abiertos ojos azules se asomó por las escaleras.

* * *

**N/A: Si gustan dejar comentarios...adelante!**


	9. Capitulo 9

_**-Peter?**_

_**-…**_

_**-Sabes lo pensé mejor…ehhh… creo que si deberíamos sentar denuncia.**_

_**-…..**_

_**-A…además las abolladuras son graves y va a estar por lo menos un mes en el arreglo.**_

_**-…..**_

_**-No hubiera sido mejor si por lo menos tomábamos nuestras propias muestras?**_

_**-….**_

_**-Peter?... porque no me hablas?**_

_**-…. **_

_**-Joven yo que usted mejor me callo parece que alguien está muy muy pero MUY enojado.**_

Y haciendo caso del sabio consejo del taxista Neal cerró la boca y se dedicó a mirar una mancha que había en el piso.

Cuando llegaron a la estación "papá" le dijo a su "hijo" que se quede afuera en una banquilla a esperarlo mientras él escuchaba todo el informe del oficial.

Luego de ver el estado en el que se encontraba su precioso Taurus, de escuchar sobre la llamada anónima que informó del choque/casi robo del auto y de paso las ocho llamadas de quejas por parte de los vecinos de mucho ruido por la fiesta en el hogar Burke "papá" estaba más cabreado todavía, ahora ya sabía porque Neal estaba tan cansado está mañana- _**desvelado por hacer una fiesta!**_- y bueno la gran duda era como rayos al CI estafador, gran mentiroso y de gustos estrafalarios que tenía por "hijo" se animó hacer una fiesta en la casa, eso no concordaba con su estilo fiestero.

_**-Yo recuerdo cuando mi hijo choco el auto, no le negaré que quería matarlo ese momento, pero luego de tomarme un buen tiempo de calma recordé que yo hice algo parecido en mis años donde sacar de las casillas a mis padres era como mi razón de vivir**_- Peter escuchaba al señor atentamente- _**tiene la mirada típica de saber que se metió en un lío de letras mayúsculas**_- el oficial señalaba a Neal con un movimiento de cabeza_**,**_ ahí sentado con la mirada gacha, su cabello desordenado por que no tuvo tiempo de alistarse bien, con un buso y una polo azul marino Neal aparentaba ser de no más de 18 años, podían verlo por las paredes cristalizadas_**- dele su merecido pero primero hable con él, parece que su hijo va a vomitar de los nervios jeje**_- y por segunda vez Peter escucho a voz alta lo que Neal era para él y de un completo extraño!, viendo otra vez de reojo a su "hijo" "papá" concordó con el señor ,sea lo que sea que paso Neal tenía la típica mirada de culpabilidad…su enojo descendió unos grados y decidió hacerle caso al oficial, iba a calmarse antes de conversar con Neal.

_**-Neal, entra-**_ "papá" le dijo seco al muchacho que movía su pierna como si fuera hiperactivo, cuando su "hijo" estaba a su lado le dijo- _**necesito consejo de mi asesor, hago la denuncia para que investiguen lo del robo o no- **_truco del agente para saber si el muchacho era culpable; si decía que si no tenía nada que ver pues los resultados no le perjudicarían en nada a su actual y delicada situación delictiva; si decía que no, pues claro que era el responsable de lo sucedido y no quería tener ninguna represalia respecto a su condición de libertad.

Neal podía ser muchas cosas pero no era un traidor así que recordando lo pactado cabo su propia tumba- _**No**_, _**no me parece.**_

Y desde entonces Peter le regalo a Neal el silencio, no quería decir nada hasta llegar a casa.

El camino fue una tortura para la conciencia de Neal, cuando llegaron, el agente se bajo primero esperando pacientemente a que el muchacho bajara y el niño Caffrey estaba dudando en hacerlo o no, ahora una buena opción era quedarse y resguardar su trasero en el auto pero nuevamente escucho un sabio consejo- _**sabes, habla con tu papá, dile la verdad- **_Neal escuchó atento, era la primera vez que escuchaba a voz alta lo que para él era Peter y de un completo extraño!-_** no lo dilates más, está enfadado y por toda la expresión en su rostro lo que te va tocar no será fácil pero es hora de asumir las consecuencias de tu actos, como padre te digo que los hijos son unos verdaderos dolores de cabeza pero nos morimos sin ustedes así que estoy seguro que después quedara todo olvidado- **_Neal solo suspiro y se bajo del auto.

Estando adentro "papá" con la mirada mando a Neal sentarse en el sofá y él se puso a caminar por su frente con las manos en las caderas, tratando de calmarse con cada recorrido y mirando de reojo a su "hijo" por su parte Neal deseaba que estuviera "mamá" así tal vez podría tener un chance de no tener paliza, por la expresión en el rostro que veía de "papá" supo que él sería demasiado justo, demasiado justo para la comodidad que ya sentía su trasero al sentarse, _las marcas del cinto ya habían desaparecido por completo_-_**oh no, no me salvo del cinto.**_

_**-Bien comencemos.**_

Neal se refregó nervioso las manos en el pantalón y asentó con la cabeza.

_**-No quiero ni una mentira, quiero solo la verdad, voy a escuchar atentamente lo que tengas que decirme y cuando termines tú mismo vas a decidir el castigo que mereces- **_Peter se sentó al lado de Neal muy calmado.

Y esa frase tranquilizó a Neal- _**podría haber algún truco en esto?-**_decir la verdad ahora era de lejos su mejor opción, además Peter no le mentía y siempre cumplía su palabra, por su parte jamás diría que él quiere una paliza, jamás!

Entonces sí, decir la verdad era lo correcto, ahora no tenía nada que perder.

Y comenzó la explicación al detalle de su semana de castigo, Neal confesó, incluso se le escaparon unas risitas cuando contó como había despistado a "mamá", _dejo las risas cuando se percató de la mirada aguda de "papá"_, vio como el agente levanto las cejas muy alto cuando le conto lo que hizo Diego, siendo muy sincero le dijo que lo del auto fue mala suerte que no se dio cuenta, había mucha gente en la fiesta y estaba seguro que cuando entraron con Mozzie para espantarlos seguro se llevaron el auto sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, inmediatamente se disculpó por eso y como último dijo- _**es todo- **_papá se tomó unos minutos para responder correctamente a su "hijo" pero Neal se estaba impacientando por que el silencio no era bueno, era augurio de algo malo así que volvió a decir- _**es todo- **_"papá" se levantó del sofá y otra vez puso sus manos sobre las caderas dándole la espalda a su "hijo", otra vez silencio, el silencio no era bueno.

_**-tu dijiste que yo escogería el castigo y yo pienso que….**_

Neal fue interrumpido.

_**-jajajjajajajaja-**_ no lo podía creer- _**jajjajajajajaja-**_ acaso era el agente riéndose?- _**jjajajajjajajajaja- **_y en efecto eso era, un pequeño ataque de risa que le dio a Peter- _**jajajajajajaa- **_no es que el muchacho por fin había logrado volver loco de remate a "papá" es solo que en la cabeza todavía resonaba las frases: _**Diego me chantajeó, Diego se comió mis chocolates, Diego esto y Diego lo otro- **_era tan gracioso oír y ver a Neal acusando a otra persona que no se aguanto la risa.

-_**Bueno, ya que estas feliz y no enojado me voy a mi habitación.**_

_**-eh eh alto ahí, siéntate.**_

_**-Pero…**_

_**-Mi querido hijo- **_Neal ensancho sus ojos y fijo una brillosa mirada azul a "papá".

-_**Yo no…no soy….tu hijo.**_

"papá" se acercó a Neal y se agacho un poco para poder quedar a la altura azul de sus ojos.

-_**Tu jovencito- **_esto no es bueno, _se dijo Neal- __**has sido muy rebelde; desobedeciéndonos y mintiéndonos todos los días, has involucrado a Diego en uno de tus brillantes planes para hacer lo que te dé la gana, has osado pelear como un mocoso con ese adolescente de no más de 15 años porque, claro, no pensaste bien las cosas solo actúas impulsivamente y tanto para ti como para mi sorpresivamente ése mocoso resulto ser todo un bribón- **_Peter volvió a sonreír- _**y tu Neal Caffrey has sido embaucado, porque si todavía lo dudas yo pongo mis manos al fuego a que fue él quien dio la llamada a la policía y tú queriendo cumplir el trato absurdo de guardar silencio por la fiestesita ésa con su acuerdo de no decir nada a los ADULTOS- un momento yo soy un adulto-**_esto está cada vez peor, _se dijo Neal_-_** caíste redondo! porque no me dejaste poner la denuncia en la estación… y ahora mi querido Neal corrígeme si es que me estoy equivocando en llamarte hijo, cuando te has portado tan pero tan mal que has hecho todo lo que hace un hijo a escondidas de sus padres.**_

_**-Yo lo siento papá, en serio lo siento mucho- **_Neal ya no se contuvo de decirlo a voz alta y el agente sonrió con ternura.

_**-Y te escuché- **_Peter se irguió en lo alto de su estatura-_**y estás disculpado.**_

_**-Shhhhhh- **_Neal suspiro aliviado.

_**-Ahora, que castigo mereces hijo?**_

_**-Otra semana de trabajos forzados, pero esta vez si la cumpliré.**_

_**-Concuerdo, muy merecido.- **_como acto reflejo puso sus manos en las caderas.

Neal sonrió y otra vez intento ponerse de pie.

_**-eh eh todavía no.**_

_**-pero papá tu dijiste que yo escogería el castigo y ya lo hice!**_

_**-Dije sin mentiras, y tú te estás mintiendo a ti mismo si piensas que con eso es suficiente.**_

_**-Yo no voy a decir que quiero paliza!**_

_**-Y te creo, yo te dije que me digas el castigo que MERECES no el castigo que tú quieras- **_listo! ahí estaba el truco- _**así que dime lo que te mereces porque si no voy a decidir yo y no te va a gustar mi decisión… ya sabes que cumplo mi palabra.**_

Acorralado, no había opción, humillante pero lo dijo.

-_**Merezco una paliza papá- **_puso cara enojada y se cruzó de brazos.

-_**concuerdo hijo- **_el agente se sentó al lado de Neal,_ en el centro del sofá__**- ven aquí- **_indicándole sus rodillas.

_**-En tus rodillas!?-**_ Neal esperaba estar de pie, doblado en la mesa.

_**-Por supuesto que sí, te has portado toda la semana como un mocoso así que yo te castigare como uno.**_

Papá acomodo a su hijo en sus rodillas y comenzó la paliza PLAF PLAF PLAF PLAF PLAF Neal seguía de brazos cruzados con expresión enojada en el rostro pensando_**- ni una semana y otra vez estoy aquí!-**_ refiriéndose a la situación del castigo.

Pasaron 13 minutos y los sonidos no paraban PLAF PLAF PLAF PLAF PLAF las nalgadas que entregaba papá eran de fuerza considerada y su hijo ya cambio la expresión de enojo a preocupado, _porque no paró ni un segundo._

PLAF PLAF PLAF PLAF PLAF con esos 5 al fin le dio un respiro y Neal veloz llevó las manos atrás para sobarse y tratar de menguar la picadura que sentía en su trasero.

_**-basta!**_

_**-me duele!**_

_**-Si lo sé.**_

_**-grrrrrr.**_

Le despojo el pantalón deportivo.

_**-No papá, así no**_ PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS pero Peter no dijo nada solo descargo más nalgadas en el blanco bueno ahora rosado intenso trasero de su hijo. Pasaron 2 minutos y Neal empezaba a quejarse _**auuuu, ohhhhh, ya, tienes que parar, papá me duele!, auuuuu **_PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS 2 minutos más y Neal se retorcía con insistencia junto a una contención de no dejar salir lágrimas.

Peter le dio otra pausa.

Ahora el trasero y los muslos estaban uniformemente rojos y Neal volvió a llevar sus manos para menguar la terrible picadura y el dolor en su pobre trasero.

_**-basta!**_

_**-por favor duele mucho, ya no más.**_

Papá lo acomodo en el sillón y se levantó del sofá en dirección a la cocina, _solo dando tiempo a Neal a que enterrara el rostro entre sus brazos y continuara gimoteando, __**auuuuu, ohhhhh**__ papá _volvió a entrar con una paleta de madera que su hijo vio al principio con cara de interrogación.

_**-Para qué es eso?**_

_**-Tu qué crees?**_

_**-No! no papá, con eso no! por favor no! ya aprendí! ya aprendí!**_

Intento suplicar…claro sin éxito.

_**-6 días mintiéndonos, **__incluyendo a Elizabeth por su puesto__**, 6 días haciendo lo que te da la gana, 6 días desobedeciendo…voy hacer muy indulgente contigo, en lugar de darte con la paleta el mismo número de tu edad multiplicado por los 6 días de tus trastadas te voy a dar 5 por cada día.**_

_**-Papá por favor multiplícalo por uno! por uno!**_

_**-Lo siento hijo.**_

Y suspirando con pesar papá bajo su brazo con el implemento de madera en mano.

PLACK! PLACK! PLACK! PLACK! PLACK! PLACK! PLACK! PLACK! PLACK! PLACK!

PLACK! PLACK! PLACK! PLACK! PLACK! PLACK! PLACK! PLACK! PLACK! PLACK!

Desde los primeros paletazos Neal, gritó, trato de atajar, pataleó, lloró pero el castigo seguía rotando 5 en cada lado.

**PLACK! PLACK! PLACK! PLACK! PLACK! PLACK! PLACK! PLACK! PLACK! PLACK!**

Ya con los últimos 10 paletazos Peter incrementó mucha fuerza, aplicada directo en la parte baja del trasero rojo, justo en la unión de los muslos, _igual 5 en cada lado_, Neal solo se dedicó a sollozar rendido en las rodillas de papá.

Pasaron 15 minutos y el consuelo seguía, formando círculos imaginarios en la espalda de su hijo.

_**-shhhh ya, ya está hijo shhhh ya basta basta shhhh**_

_**-auuuuuuuu auuuuuuu me…snif…snif…auuuuuuuuu …..snifsnif dueleeeeeeeee snifsnif auuuuuuuuu**_

_**-shhhhhh pues no olvides tan rápido que no me gusta que desobedezcas ni mientas y…bueno todo lo que has hecho.**_

Neal lloró,_más_, y Peter quería que Elizabeth este ahí consolando a su hijo, sabía que ahora le estaba haciendo mucha falta, mamá logro calmar a su niño más rápido por la cien veces mucho más fuerte paliza que le había dado anteriormente…y ahora papá se sentía un reverendo inútil por no poder calmar a su niño ya le estaba provocando un malestar espantoso oír a Neal llorar y quejarse.

_**-shhhhh ya, ya está todo olvidado shhhhhh pizarra limpia otra vez, listo? shhhh ya hijo ya shhhh.**_

4 minutos más y solo se escuchaba algún snif por parte del muchacho, Peter le subió la ropa por que el trasero ya se había refrescado lo suficiente estando al aire.

_**-vas a acostarte un rato.**_

_**-si papá.**_

Neal no dejaba de sobarse de camino a su habitación, con la mirada clavada a sus pies.

Peter estaba acariciando la nuca para que se duerma un rato, pero Neal tenía todavía la mirada triste, papá se quedó a su lado queriendo se le pasara pero seguía desolado… y eso era horrible, estaba a punto de decirle que escogiera el regalo que quisiese y que se lo compraría, cuando inesperadamente su hijo levanto la mano para buscar la mano de papá.

_**-Ya no estas orgulloso de mi verdad?- **_pregunto con los ojos rojos.

_**-De ti Neal, siempre lo he estado- **_papá dijo sincero- _**porque dice…**_

_**-Tú me decías todos los días lo orgulloso que estabas porque creías que yo estaba haciendo las cosas bien y lo contento que era escuchar mi buen comportamiento con Elizabeth y yo fui malo con ella… la engañe.**_

_**-Sí lo hiciste, pero ya te he dicho que esta todo olvidado y no me enorgullece tu comportamiento en la semana pero eso no quiere decir que ahora te descalifique como la persona buena de gran corazón que eres y sobre todo listo como solo podría ser un hijo mío.**_

Y Neal ya empezaba a mirar con una chispita en sus ojos.

-_**ay Neal hacerle hacer tus obligaciones a Diego, ni si quiera darle el anillo que le prometiste, haberle hecho emocionar con una chica que no quería nada con él, haberle hecho zurrar con su tío- **_papá no pudo evitar volver a emitir unas risitas- _**bueno pienso que tú te aprovechaste más de él que él de ti.**_

_**-yo me lleve la peor parte- **_refiriéndose a la paliza.

_**-bueno hijo te toco un padre detective y agente del FBI no uno al que puedas engañar fácilmente.**_

_**-entonces no estas decepcionado de mí?.**_

_**-no hijo no, la verdad te extrañaba así de revoltoso. **_

_**-se lo dirás a El?**_

_**-se lo vas a decir tú.**_

_**-Y si se enoja?**_

_**-dalo por hecho.**_

_**-papá no me has estás ayudando a sentirme mejor!**_

_**-qué te parece si le preparamos una bienvenida, recuerdas que en su anterior llegada ninguno de los dos se acordó?**_

_**-sí una bienvenida, eso sería genial.**_

* * *

**N/A: Tengo dudas respecto a los próximos capítulos así que si tienen sugerencias para lo que quieran leer, las leeré muy gustosa...bueno siempre leo sus comentarios encantada :)**

**N/A: Si gustan dejar comentarios...adelante.**


	10. Capitulo 10

**N/A: Agradezco infinitamente su paciencia, sus lecturas, sus reviews, por supuesto los mensajes privados, las alertas, que les haya gustado este fic para mi es una gran e indescriptible alegría por que me encantó escribirla :) aunque en el camino se me presentaron mil dudas.**

* * *

_**-Jun!**_

_**-Neal cariño, ya llegaste.**_

Neal corría a donde se encontraba Jun, Peter y Elizabeth observaban desde la entrada como el muchacho la abrazaba.

-_**Peter, Elizabeth que gusto tenerlos aquí, pasen, pasen y mientras esperamos**_ _**a que sirvan el almuerzo porque no me cuentan cómo les ha ido con nuestro querido Neal.**_

_**-Ya lo conoces, siempre haciendo de las suyas.**_

_**-Oh! pero Peter creí que esta semana lo estarías vigilando con lupa.**_

_**-En realidad no hay mucho que contar.**_

_**-Neal…..- **_Peter dijo en un tono amenazador en claro mensaje de: _**corta la mentira ya!**_

_**-Me imagino que los ha mantenido entretenidos- **_Jun estaba con una sonrisa que no le cabía en el rostro-_** Cariño por que no vas a tu habitación mientras yo hablo con Peter y El- **_girando la cabeza hacia el oído derecho de Neal la "tía" Jun dijo en un susurro- _**hay una sorpresita sobre tu cama cielo, ve abrirlo-**_ y su querido "sobrinito" sonrió inocentemente hacia "papá y mamá", se fue todo fresco a su habitación, Peter le seguía los pasos con la mirada y negando con la cabeza, en frustración, ya que sabía porque se iba tan contento su "hijo", Elizabeth tomo de la mano a su esposo dirigiéndolo al sofá mientras compartía risas con Jun.

Se pusieron a charlar sobre todos los acontecimientos que tuvieron los tres.

&&&& un día antes, cuando El llego de viaje &&&&

Elizabeth estaba muy feliz de ver a sus muchachos en el aeropuerto, estaba un poco agotada por el viaje, claro, no era nada que un buen baño caliente y descansar al lado de Peter la repusiera.

En cuanto salieron para dirigirse a casa se extrañó que los chicos vinieran en taxi y no en el auto.

_**-Y el auto?**_

-_**Neal te explicara luego con lujo de detalles- **_mirándolo divertido, agregó-_**verdad?**_

dando una risa nerviosa- _**jeje si es una historia muy interesante…te…te la contare luego- **_El solo les dedico una mirada extraña- _**algo se traen los dos- **_pensó.

Como buenos caballeros primero dejaron que entrara Elizabeth al vehículo y aprovecharon en cruzar unas palabras antes de subir.

_**-Gracias por ayudarme- **_Neal dijo sarcásticamente.

_**-Para eso estoy- **_Peter dijo sobrado de humor.

-_**Pasa algo?-**_ Elizabeth sacó su cabeza de la ventanilla, impacientándose porque los muchachos no subían.

-_**Nada- **_dijeron los dos a coro.

Durante el retorno a la casa Burke, Elizabeth hablaba de lo estresante que fueron las reuniones con el quisquilloso señor que la contrató pero inmensamente orgullosa y feliz por como organizó los detalles del catering y que el evento resultó todo un éxito.

Neal escoltaba a Elizabeth a la casa mientras Peter pagaba el taxi y de paso sacaba la valija del maletero se dirigía donde ellos cuando un interesante encuentro se estaba por dar: vio como el tío de Diego se acercaba para saludar a la feliz "pareja", mejor dicho para saludar al "señor" Burke, _es decir a Neal según tenía entendido él._

_**-Buenos días agente Burke, veo que ya llegó su hermosa esposa –**_ se atrevió a sujetarle la mano derecha para besarle con galantería-_**permítame presentarme soy Emanuel el tío de Diego, su vecino**_- _Peter vió esa escena poniéndose rojo de celos y por eso no ayudo al muchacho…dejó que las cosas sigan ehhh digamos su curso natural, _Elizabeth estaba descolocada por la persona desconocida que se les acercó y peor todavía con lo que escuchó: esposa?!- _**un momento ESPOSA DE NEAL?!**_- pensaba.

Sin pensarlo bien Neal mantuvo el engaño, si bien, de verdad con todo su ser ya no quería decir mentiras la situación no era propia para confesar, no iba a confesar todo lo que hizo delante de Emanuel seria vergonzoso y riesgoso.

_**-El viaje ha sido agotador-**_ Neal puso un brazo alrededor de Elizabeth_**- verdad El?-**_ sin esperar a que responda la dirigía a la casa para de una vez contarle todo, _pero mamá no era tonta y sí Neal quería jugar a mentir delante de ella y esperar a que le siga el juego… pues no le iba decepcionar._

_-__**Si cariño estoy realmente agotada pero me sobra la energía suficiente para oír cómo te ha ido a TI en estos días…- **_El dijo en tono peligrosa y escalofriantemente dulce…-_**PLAF!- **_soltó una fuerte nalgada, que hizo a Neal cerrar los ojos mordiéndose los labios para no quejarse, _era la segunda vez que sentía la mano de El; la primera ella misma le había confundido con Peter y ahora…pues por como pico la nalgada estaba segurito que "mamá" no estaba molesta, estaba FURIOSA!._

Restando importancia a lo que había visto, el tío de Diego siguió su camino cruzándose con Peter, que no dijo nada, se detuvo un momento mientras pensaba- _**quien es ese señor con maletas?... su doméstico?- **_sacudió su cabeza y se proponía a seguir su camino, estando no muy alejado escuchó los timbrazos del celular del señor con maletas, _es decir Peter, _y lo que alcanzo a oír fue la contestación-_**Agente Burke- **_entonces se giró lentamente para ver al señor que hace poco paso por su lado, Peter hablaba por celular-_**gracias por darme la noticia hoy, se pondrá muy feliz**_- el verdadero Agente Burke se dio cuenta que unos oídos curiosos escuchaban su conversación así que decidió divertirse un poco confundiendo más al tío de Diego- _**sí MI esposa ya llego de viaje….fuimos a recoger a Elizabeth al aeropuerto….ok….sí se lo diré…. gracias otra vez Hughes- **_entró a su hogar y no pudo ver el cómico rostro confundido de Emanuel, que pensaba- _**él es el agente Burke?!**_

Peter con las valijas en mano se encontró con el panorama que se imaginó: Elizabeth cruzada de brazos y Neal sentado en el sofá con rostro nervioso.

-_**El…**_

_**-Tú- **_con ironía, mismo tono peligrosamente dulce-_** "amor", me vas a contar todo también.**_

Y todos los sucesos salieron a la luz…

_**-Peter, acaso no me crees capaz de afrontar la verdad?, porque no me lo contaste?**_

_**-Elizabeth estabas ocupada trabajando, no quería darte un dolor de cabeza extra.**_

_**-Hey! no soy un dolor de cabeza!**_

Ambos padres miraron puntiagudo a Neal en claro mensaje de: **cierra la boca! **

**-**_**Como esta todo Hon?... de maravilla!, todo está perfecto!…já, sí claro! -**_ Elizabeth repetía, _con sarcasmo,_ una de las constantes frases con la que Peter le respondía cuando ella preguntaba sobre cómo estaban las cosas en casa-_**No entiendo cómo es que hasta ahora ninguno de los dos le haya dicho la verdad a los Vidal- **_y es que El no podía creer que su correcto esposo se haya atrevido a dejar la confesión de Neal solo para los tres dejando de lado a la otra familia involucrada.

-_**Amor sabes que para mí todos los vecinos son nuevos y…**_

_**-…No les dijiste porque eres incapaz de socializar con nuestros vecinos?!**_

_**-De hecho ni si quiera se sabía los nombres de ellos jajaja.**_

_**-Hijo! a tu cuarto!- "**_mamá" dijo en un tono frío que no admitía discusión, _Elizabeth no necesitó la confirmación de un tercero para llamar __**hijo**__ al propio Neal, después de oír como siniestramente se comportó con ella de lejos Neal Caffrey era su hijo rebelde, _y el muchacho ni se lo pensó dos veces era muy incómodo estar en el medio de la mini pelea de sus "padres" cuando desapareció por los escalones, los Burke continuaron discutiendo.

_-__**Ya sabes cómo va todo: una cena y al día siguiente me piden que les quite las multas del aparcamiento, no quería ni mencionar donde trabajo.**_

_**-No tenías que hacerlo, Peter, solo era ir hablar con ellos y decirles todo lo que hizo su hijo con el nuestro.**_

-_**Lo haces parecer muy sencillo El, en realidad es muy incómodo hacer eso.**_

A Peter lo de la paternidad le venía como anillo al dedo en lo que se refiere a relacionarse con Neal, preocuparse por la vida de su CI que constantemente ponía en peligro era su pan de cada día, o por el más mínimo resfriado que le daba pero de ahí a decirle a un tercero las "travesuras" que hace su hijo no le venía bien, encontraba muy incómodo tener que estar contando lo que hace el hijo de otros a espaldas de sus padres, al menos de eso sí pensaba estar a salvo con Neal, le resultaba tedioso oír como la mayoría de los padres se quejaban por extensas reuniones escolares para hablar del comportamiento de los hijos en conjunto, y eso Elizabeth lo sabía muy bien por eso estaba molesta con Peter, no es que tenían que armar una reunión vecinal y citar procedimientos educativos para los chicos, faltaba más!

_**-Vamos El sé que estas molesta- **_Peter abrazó a Elizabeth- _**lamento haber sido un cobarde que no se atrevió a dar la cara porque nuestro hijo ha involucrado a un adolescente en sus estupendos planes, una fiesta clandestina y casi robo del auto en mis narices- **_Elizabeth le sonrío, su esposo era hábil para decir exactamente lo que ella quería escuchar en el momento preciso para calmarla- _**Eso quiere decir que me perdonas?- **_refiriéndose a la sonrisa- _**ja! no te salvas del sofá- **_Peter se quejó de inmediato- _**Pero no nos hemos visto 1 semana 4 días y 11 horas,**__**no me extrañas?- **_Elizabeth le miro fijo y suprimió la risa,el agente sonrío y la beso suave.

-_**Bueno voy por Neal.**_

_**-Si ve por él, la comida está deliciosa, la preparamos los dos.**_

_**-Estoy hambrienta, pero, primero lo primero.**_

_**-El… yo ya lo castigue, en serio, le di una paliza fuerte.**_

_**-Y te creo, pero la lección no es completa si no dice la verdad. **_

_**-Bueno… es que hay algo más.**_

_**-Más?**_

_**-Sip, mejor toma asiento.**_

_**-ok, dime.**_

_**-Sabes, luego de que castigue a Neal, él estaba mmm bueno aparte de adolorido y arrepentido estaba… todavía con la conciencia sucia, digámoslo así.**_

_**-Lo consolaste?**_

_**-Si…y todo lo que dije le animó a que confesara lo ESTUPIDAMENTE malo que hizo.**_

_**-Oh mi dios, que más hizo?!**_

Elizabeth se tapaba la boca tratando de imaginarse que más había hecho Neal a sus espaldas, si era posible se sentía peor de cuando escuchó como se dejó engañar en la semana que debía cuidarlo.

-_**Recuerdas el caso Renfil?**_

_**-Si, claro…oh no! Neal!**_

_**-Ajá, Renfil jamás volvió fue nuestro hijo todo el tiempo…bueno fue Mozzie.**_

_**-Demonios! me va a oír!, esta vez no hay caritas ni chantajes, me va a conocer enojada.**_

_**-Lo siento amor pero ese lugar ya lo he tomado y lo he sentenciado a 3 cintazos por la mañana hasta que Hughes me diga si ha pasado con honores su semana de prueba. **_

Elizabeth hizo una mueca de dolor.

_**-Además ésta semana ni por si acaso lo deje solo, le hacía hacer todas las obligaciones de la casa temprano en la mañana antes de ir al trabajo, desayunábamos, le daba los azotes y luego me lo llevaba manteniéndolo ocupado en puros casos de Fraude Hipotecario, íbamos de compras, los dos sacábamos a pasear a Satchmo shhhh para lo único que estaba solo era para dormir, **__a una hora muy temprana__**, y por supuesto para higienizarse o ir al baño, así que Neal estaba muy vigilado para portarse bien. **_

_**-Y te la puso fácil? es decir te hizo caso?**_

_**-Me cerciore de ello y bueno es claro que no le gusta estar castigado, y a quien le gusta? pero él solito se puso la soga al cuello así que se aguantó, si he de serte franco no la pasamos mal, es más charlamos mucho.**_

_**-Que le dijiste a Hughes del caso?**_

_**-Con el movimiento y el rumor esparcido de la vuelta de Renfil él mismo apareció en escena así que- **_Peter se señaló a él mismo- _**tu listo esposo lo atrapo y tuve el privilegio de arrestarlo.**_

_**-Shhhh me alegro mucho amor, al menos algo positivo salió de todo esto.**_

_**-Y hace poco recibí la llamada de Hughes.**_

_**-Y?**_

_**-Y que pasó la semana de prueba, Neal ya no está en la mira de volver a la cárcel.**_

_**-shhhh qué alivio.**_

_**-Ajá se lo diré se va a poner muy feliz por la noticia y el doble porque ya no recibirá azotes matutinos jejeje.**_

_**-Yo pienso que se merece todavía los azotes.**_

_**-Pero piénsalo bien El si ponemos en una balanza todo, TODO lo que hizo, su semana de haragán es una chiquillada comparado a poner en peligro su situación de CI en el departamento de White Collar con esa tontería de Renfil. **_

Luego de unos minutos en los que El asimilaba todo lo que le dijo su esposo.

_**-jajaja jajaja jajaja**_

_**-Porque la risa amor? **_

-_**Lo que hizo estando a mi cuidado realmente es una chiquillada comparado a lo que hizo en los minutos que me fui a pasear a Satch la primera mañana que se quedó aquí.**_

_**-Elizabeth Burke! no lo creo, estás burlándote de mí?**_

_**-jajaja, no cariño solo trato de subirme el ánimo, como no me di cuenta! dios!, Peter como pasó todo esto?**_

_**-No tengo la respuesta Hon, shhhhh ser padre es MUUUUUUUUUUUY difícil.**_

_**-Y más de Neal.**_

_**-Si más de Neal, aunque no envidio para nada a nuestros vecinos.**_

_**-jeje ni yo, bueno voy por nuestro hijo.**_

Peter sabía que El no iba a dejar la verdad oculta ni un minuto más y eso era bueno por algo eran una pareja envidiable, Elizabeth era su complemento perfecto, _hasta en los castigos._

No mucho tiempo después, "mamá" bajaba las escaleras sujetando la mano derecha de su "hijo" _y por supuesto "papá" de inmediato escuchó los gimoteos._

_**-Mamáaaaaa yo puedo ir solo no me tienes que llevar de la mano.**_

_**-Agradece que no te estoy llevando de las orejas.**_

Una última y vana mirada de súplica dirigida a "papá" y "madre e hijo" salieron por la puerta principal.

-_**Para mí también es revelador lo del caso Renfil cuando Peter me informo lo que hizo con su vecino me quedé muy sorprendida y por su puesto estuve de acuerdo en ya no mandarle más regalitos, a veces Neal me sorprende para bien por las cosas que hace pero esta vez no fue el caso.**_

_**-Jun créeme que estoy agradecido que esta semana adicional que se quedó en casa y resaltando que era su semana de prueba en el Bureau hayas cumplido tu palabra pero francamente no ha pasado ni medio día y ya otra vez lo malcrías.**_

_**-Bueno es la ventaja que tengo de ser su única tía verdad?**_

Los Burke le habían contado a Jun como pasar los días completos con Neal sacó al descubierto los sentimientos paternales que sentían para con el chico y muy alegres contaron al detalle que el sentimiento era compartido por Neal.

Ya que habían cimentado relaciones Jun les contó su propio sentimiento para con su huésped.

-_**Adoro ser su tía que lo mima cuanto puede, pero no se preocupen que no le voy a dar regalos los 365 días del año sé muy bien como es mi sobrinito y siendo sinceros lo que le di hoy creo que más bien es algo de primera necesidad, algo que le hace mucha falta.**_

Neal entró a su departamento y sonrió y apresurado abrió el paquete que estaba encima de su cama, _como había dicho Jun._

Se sintió un poco avergonzado cuando vió lo que era pero lo probó y lo sintió muy cómodo es más se sentía en las nubes! _con el cojín de plumas que le había regalado su tía favorita, Jun era la mejor tía del mundo._

* * *

**N/A: Si gustan dejar comentarios...adelante!**


	11. Chapter 11

**N/A: Primero este fic no lo acababa si mi querida amiga Marta no me daba el empujón ;) Segundo no me voy a cansar de agradecer su lectura , sus mensajes privados, sus alertas, los favoritos- no los menciono públicamente a cada uno por que por algo me mandaron al privado ;) pero sepan que cada uno de ustedes me dio animo para continuar y me hacia sonreír al ver mi bandeja de entrada -y a los que se animaron a dejarme review públicamente a: Lady, tinyiara, Kat11bookworm, Geminis87, Cristina, Andrea, Paolo, mari2009, a todos los anónimos y a mi querido 5-STAR que siempre me deja un comentario... gracias! :) estoy muy feliz que les haya gustado...toda historia tiene su final.**

* * *

Elizabeth se propuso redecorar la sala de su hogar así que para eso necesitaba la opinión experta de su hijo que tiene buen ojo para los muebles soñados que ella quería y por supuesto que los tendría, sin importarle que estuviese cansado lo levantó en la mañana para ir en busca de ellos y sin importarle que Peter se perdiera algún partido de beisbol por la tv también estaba obligado a dar su opinión en esta compra.

Así que de muy buena gana los muchachos acompañaron a El.

Después de todo quien le podía negar algo a ella? era una batalla perdida dar la contra a Elizabeth Burke…la reina de la casa.

Pasaron por un estudio fotográfico que estaba inaugurando este día, los tres se detuvieron y miraron en un claro y único pensamiento- _**lo que hace falta en la sala es una foto de los tres juntos, una foto familiar.**_

Entraron muy animados al estudio y se acomodaron, perfectos los tres para sacarse la foto, esperaban a que entrara el fotógrafo y les dijera 1…2…3 wisky! pero no, la familia de tres esperaba ya largos 10 minutos y nadie entraba para sacarles la dichosa foto, Neal comenzaba aburrirse así que se puso a molestar a Peter a sus espaldas haciéndole gestos, a su vez Peter comenzó a molestar a Neal, luego ambos iniciaron una competencia de hacer la pose más graciosa para salir en la fotografía y Elizabeth divertida por las payasadas que hacían los muchachos se les unió en el juego, _claro que los tres volverían a estar perfectamente presentados en cuanto entrara el fotógrafo. _

Por fin entró.

_**-Ok aquí está su foto familiar.**_

_**-Pero nadie nos la ha sacado. **_

_**-Claro que sí, se la sacamos con una cámara oculta es una fotografía espontánea. **_

Cuando vieron la fotografía no pudieron más que reírse por lo graciosos que se veían los tres…no eran una típica familia pero sí se querían como tal.

FIN

* * *

**N/A: La foto familiar pueden apreciarla en la imagen que aparece en el fic.**

**N/A: Si gustan dejar comentarios...adelante!**


End file.
